


Don't You (Forget About Me)

by isitandwonder



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Genderswap, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: Set 6 months after A Conjuring Of Light; Rhy, as the new king of Arnes, has to marry. Alucard is not pleased...
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh, Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Comments: 54
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to writing for this fandom but I read the books during quarantine and here I am. I loved them and the characters so much I wanted to continue the story - esp as it seems it might be a while until we get an official sequel.  
> I've never written fantasy before, so please forgive my shortcomings. I really want to explore the possibilities of this genre.  
> Tag says mature cause knowing me it might very well get explicit. So better safe than sorry.  
> A lot of angst coming...

Alucard was fuming as he stomped down the long palace corridor. Well, not literally fuming – as fire wasn't his element – but he was very much thinking about summoning water and wind to form a kind of cyclone, hurling it into the gilded walls.

Well, the white-hot anger burning in his chest might even allow him to summon fire after all. And then he would burn down this whole fucking palace.

The guards in front of the doors to Rhy's state chambers stepped quickly aside - maybe because they interpreted his expression and body language right, maybe out of habit. After all, he was one of the few persons who had unlimited access to the king.

For now.

Rhy was looking up from behind the huge marble desk he was sitting at – doing what a king did all day, as far as Alucard knew – but the smile stopped spreading and a frown showed on his brow instead as he became aware of the state Alucard was in.

Rhy opened his mouth to presumably greet him – or to inquire what was wrong, because something obviously was wrong, oh yes – but Alucard talked right over him, not allowing the sovereign of Arnes to placate him with some sweet talk.

“You're getting married? Thank you very much that I had to find out about if from a scrying board by the harbor! As I'm only just the man you've been sharing your bed and body with for the past six months!” He was shouting but he didn't care.

Rhy did. “Can you lower your voice?” The frown on his face deepened as he briefly closed his eyes as if in pain.

“Why? Are you ashamed of me? Don't you think your guards know by now what's going on between us? By the way, what is happening between us when I have to learn of your impending nuptials like some street urchin?” Alucard was so angry by now he saw red dots dancing before his eyes, blurring his vision.

“It's nothing... personal.” Rhy's voice sounded thin, shaky. His eyes had gone wide and usually Alucard would had stopped when his lover looked at him like this – but not today. Not now.

“Oh, so your wedding is nothing I should worry about? I'm sure your bride will welcome me in your bed. Listen, Rhy, this might work for you but I'm not-”

“Sanct!” Rhy exploded, slamming his hand down onto the desk so hard his inkwell spilled over, covering his letters and documents in a blue splatter. “Do you think this is a joke?”

“I actually don't know what to think as my lover didn't have the grace to share these news with me!” Alucard made a point of emphasizing the word lover, as if he needed to remind Rhy.

“Would you listen to me so I could explain?”

In response, Alucard threw both his hands up in the air, but his initial wrath was gone by know, curiosity taking over.

“If it pleases your majesty...” The bow that followed his words was so exaggerated Rhy had no choice but to take it as an insult.

When Alucard straightened, Rhy had both palms pressed flat onto the marble surface of his desk as if to steady himself. He took a deep breath before finally speaking: “It's a purely political arrangement. Arnes is still weak after... well, you've been there. You've seen the fallen.” He hat to swallow hard, the sound filling the room. Alucard became suddenly aware of the silver scars covering his body. “We are vulnerable. And I have to protect my people. As their king that's my primary concern. And the best way to do it is to find an ally. And the best way to do that, for a king, is to marry a princess or at least a heiress from one of the old noble dynasties.” He blinked a few times, looking not exactly thrilled. In fact, Rhy looked drained, deflated, as he sank back down into the huge chair that had belonged to his father and always dwarfed him.

His desolation knocked all the fight out of Alucard. Because it was true; he remembered the catastrophe that had nearly destroyed the kingdom – and the Maresh family. And hadn't he always known that this day would come, that Rhy would cast him aside? Maybe it was better this way, out of royal obligations, before Rhy actually got bored. This way, Alucard could at least cling to the believe that Rhy was just doing it for dynastic reasons, that their split had nothing to do with not being enough, being too broken...

A deep sigh from Rhy brought Alucard back to the here and now. “Listen, I know it will be weird at first but... royal marriages are not done out of love. It's a transaction, a political union, not a spiritual one...”

“Your parents loved each other.”

Rhy let his head fall against the cushioned backrest of his chair, the movement making the thin golden circlet he wore sit askew atop his dark hair. He looked at the ceiling when he said: “My parents were different and special in many ways.”

It was true, the dead king and queen had been much more down-to-earth than their predecessors. It had shown in the way they had raised Rhy and his adopted brother as equals.

“I'm not even trying to live up to them.” Rhy continued, his voice still rough around the edges, even after six months. Just last week he'd taken off his red mourning gowns for the first time, to wear the usual clothes befitting a king of Arnes. The ruby-covered robes looked like an armor to Alucard, making Rhy, who had been so sensitive, so agile as a prince, look regal, caged. “So I will choose as a bride whoever my council decides on. We need an alliance with a powerful family. I really don't care if she's from Vesk or Faro or if she's one of our gentry. This is not... it's not about caring. It's about politics, diplomacy.” Rhy looked much older than his 20 years.

Alucard felt tired himself, so he sank down onto one of the velvet covered sofas. God, he could use a drink right now!

“Have you anyone specific in mind?” He asked.

Rhy just shrugged but didn't meet his eyes. “I think Tieren has already sent out invitations. The ladies will arrive next week. For inspection.”

“And when were you going to tell me? I mean, I need time to pack and to find a place and-”

“What? No!” Rhy leaned forward so fast his tiara toppled onto the rug on the floor. It rolled into a corner but Rhy didn't bother. “Why would you?”

“Rhy, are you serious? Are you truly thinking I'd stay at court, watching you and your... queen-”

“This doesn't have to change anything between us.” There was panic in Rhy's voice. Alucard felt like he'd slapped him.

“What do you think I am?” He whispered, not trusting his own voice. He heard his father's voice in his head, calling him a whore... He slowly go up, turned to leave.

“No, Alucard, wait. Please.”

The last word made him stop but he didn't turn back around to Rhy.

“We wouldn't share a bedchamber. Me and my wife. I'd probably only visit her once a month, when she's... fertile. You know, the priests have a way to determine the best date. And then, after we've had a few children, I could stop visiting her at all.”

Alucard couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He tried to collect himself before he eventually turned. “You're talking about your future wife as if she's just a mare to breed.” He felt a little sick. “You think any woman deserves to be treated like that?” Because contrary to Alucard, Rhy definitely had had some congress with females. So he should know better.

“Well, as I explained, this union has nothing to do with emotional attachment. As my queen wouldn't marry me for love either I'm actually quite sure she wouldn't make many demands in this matter.”

Alucard just stared at the man in front of him, momentarily speechless. Rhy seemed to interpret his silence as consent because when he continued his tone was smooth, warm: “I actually have prepared something for you. A title, a position. I mean, it's about time you got an official post at court. So I'm going to make you Admiral of our fleet.” Rhy beamed at him as if he'd just given Alucard the best present ever. “This will ensure you a place in the royal council. And a stable income. What do you say?”

“I say, thank you, your majesty, but that is too much honor bestowed on me. If there's nothing else, I beg my leave.”

He walked out of Rhy's chamber without looking back, and didn't stop walking until he found himself at the bar of a drinking-hole by the docks that smelled of tar and rancid fish. “Give me a drink, and keep it coming.” Alucard put down a few lint on the grimy counter and drained the first mug in one go. It burned down his throat, burned his stomach, and he hoped that in the long run it would burn the pain in his heart until all that was left was a massive hang-over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some old friends...

“Emery!” The voice sounded sharp, annoyed. Too loud.

Alucard tried to ignore it.

But then someone was touching him, shaking his shoulder.

“For fuck's sake!”

He didn't know who said it, he himself or his uninvited visitor.

All he knew for sure was that his mouth tasted like something had died in it. Something furry. His head hurt and was full of burning cotton wool. Every muscle in his body ached.

But praised be the saints, at least his visitor had gone. 

Suddenly, he was drenched in ice cold water. He gasped.

“Are you with me now?” Auburn curls came into focus, a frown, two eyes – one blue, one black.

Fuck!

“Kell?”

“Good morning to you, too, Lord Admiral.”

“Fuck off!” Despite the uncomfortable wetness of his bed Alucard tried to turn around and wrap himself into his plaid, burying his face in the soaked pillow.

“No. No, no, no! Get the fuck up!” Kell clasped both if his shoulders now, but Alucard writhed in his grip until he felt it slip.

He sat up anyway. “What are you doing here?” He rubbed his bleary eyes as if that could somehow ease the pain shooting through his skull like lightning.

“My brother sent me.” Kell sounded truly miserable.

“No, I mean, why are you even in the city? Weren't you traveling the world?” As Kell only sighed, his message sank fully in. “Rhy sent you looking for me?”

Kell's frown only deepened. “Just... get dressed and come down. We need to talk.”

“Why?”

“Because Rhy is quiet miserable.”

“And rightfully so!” Alucard sank back into his wet cushions. 

“Listen,” Kell pinched the bridge of his nose, “there's probably no one better to understand the crushing demands of a royal household than me. I know... it seems loveless... but... it really isn't-”

“Where's Lila?” Alucard asked, cutting him off. He really didn't need Kell Maresh's pity or understanding.

“Downstairs, having lunch.”

That explained the bright sun shining into the stuffy chamber above the taproom he'd rented to get some sleep after going on a bender for tow days straight. “So she's still with you?” Alucard wiggled his eyebrows. His facial muscles barely obeyed him.

Kell looked truly miffed now, the gleam of magic around him darkening like a thundercloud. “Of course.”

“Well, you must have some secret talents.”

“In fact, I have, Captain. I'm truly magical.” And with that, the Antari turned around with a dramatic swoop of his coat – royal red today - and left.

It took Alucard some time to get up, wash, dress in something dry, and find the way downstairs. But once he entered the barroom, he felt a little better at the sight of Lila Bard.

Her hair was short again, and she wore all black. Trousers, not a dress. Her new black eye shone brightly while she chewed some bread, giving her a wild, mysterious look. But the radiant magic around her seemed calmer than he remembered. More focused and controlled. 

“You look like shit.” She greeted him.

He hugged her, almost throwing her off her chair.

“You look well fu-”

“Don't you dare!” She punched him hard in the chest and he had to cough. Her face had turned bright red which made Alucard grin.

“Where's your loverboy?” He looked around but couldn't spy red curls. “Is it true what they say about gingers?”

Lila snorted a laugh. “He needed some air.” She padded the chair next to her, then shoved her bowl of stew in front of him. But he signaled for the maid to bring him a drink.

“It's not even dark outside yet.” Lila protested.

“Who cares?”

Lila was side-eyeing him, her lips a small straight line in her face.

“So, how's traveling?” He asked after the maid had gone to fetch his drink, her broad hips swinging from side to side as she walked away.

“Interesting.” Lila looked down at her hands, slowly turning them over, flexing her fingers. “It's a strange world out there.”

Alucard nodded. He had seen some of the wonders of Arnes himself... “Dangerous?”

Lila bid her lip but couldn't suppress a grin. “A little.”

Before he could get too nostalgic, however, a cup of wine was placed before him.

“What was it that brought you back, then ?” Alucard asked after taking the first strengthening sip.

“Rhy sent for us. He wants his brother, and... well... me to attend his official coronation and... you know...” She blushed again.

“His wedding.” Alucard finished grimly. He emptied his cup and raised his hand to order another. Better a whole bottle. Or a cask.

“I actually thought he was marrying you!” She grinned. “I mean, in the London I come from, we have a thing called Molly Houses and they do these ceremonies between men-”

“I'm sure it's hilarious!” He sounded way too bitter. Lila closed her mouth abruptly.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you.” She tore a piece of bread from the loaf on the table and started to shred it into small crumbs.

“Have you seen him? Rhy?” Alucard asked after a moment.

“Yes, he welcomed us when we arrived yesterday. He's... listen, it's not my business and I know it's only been a few days but... he misses you.”

“Well, he needs to get used to it.”

“So you're serious? You left him?”

“What is he expecting, Lila? What are you expecting? That I sit idly by while Rhy marries his queen and has a bunch of beautiful Maresh babies with her? That he can sneak into my bed in between when he gets tired of her?”

Lila was by now kneading her piece of bread into a small ball. She sighed, shrugged.

“Exactly.” Alucard emptied his cup, poured a new one from the jug that had materialized on the table without him noticing. He already felt the pleasant buzz of the drink start drowning out his hang-over.

“But what will you do instead?” Lila asked eventually.

“Well, last time I looked, there were ships moored outside. I could sign on.” He hadn't really thought about it, though. “Or maybe I just keep getting drunk...”

“How melodramatic!” Alucard hadn't heard Kell return but now he was standing behind him. Alucard craned his neck to look at him.

“Were you able to talk some sense into him?” Kell asked Lila, ignoring Alucard.

“Well...,” Lila flicked the small bread ball off the table, hitting the back of a fellow drinker a few tables away. He didn't jump up with his knife drawn, so he was probably asleep. “It is a rather shitty situation, isn't it? Imagine someone was asking you to marry someone... else?” She fixed Kell with a stare Alucard was glad not to be at the receiving end of.

“Well, am I not lucky that I'm not the king of Arnes then?” Kell sank down onto an empty chair and took Lila's hand. They looked at each other and Alucard felt suddenly profoundly like a third wheel. “I'd rather abdicate than give you up.” They smiled at each other. “Though you'd make a splendid queen.”

“Oh, please, do you want my room?” Alucard felt suddenly angry. Did they have to act this in love around him?

But Lila was now frowning at him. “Would that be an option for Rhy? To abdicate?”

“Never.” Both Alucard and Kell shook their heads.

“He lives for his people.” Kell said.

“And he wouldn't want to burden Kell with the duties of being king. Why do you think he allowed him to travel with you? So he could be finally free.”

Kell wasn't looking at him. Instead he absentmindedly rubbed his chest just above his heart where Alucard new Rhy had a matching scar.

“He's suffering.” Kell said, his voice low, looking seriously at Alucard.

“There's nothing I can do about it.” Why was the jug of wine already empty?

“You could at least return to court.”

“And watch his potential brides parade around? Maybe I should help him choose?”

“Just don't rush into something.” Lila said, getting up. “Stay in the city. Maybe there's a way for you two...”

“I never took you for a romantic, Bard.” Alucard tried to laugh but it came out as something between a hiccup and a cough.

“Well, people change.” She smiled as she tugged Kell out of the tavern. A few heads turned as the two Antari passed, but in a place like this the patrons knew better than to be too curious.

Alucard watched them leave, then let his eyes wander through the gloomy barroom. There was a young man sitting alone at a table by the door: shiny black hair, high cheekbones, warm brown eyes. His skin was a shade lighter than Rhy's but in a dark bedroom that wouldn't matter.

Alucard waved for another jug of wine as he stood to walk over, swaying a little as he took the first steps.

“So he's not coming back...?” Rhy was pacing the thick crimson carpet in his bedroom, the thin golden bow in his hair glinting in the candlelight, his tunic unbuttoned. He looked pale and haggard.

“Well, Rhy, I tried, but there was really nothing I could offer him.” Kell was sitting on the couch, Lila cross-legged on the stately bed, petting Esa. At least she was still with Rhy.

Rhy stopped by the French windows leading out onto the balcony, gazing outside into the dusk settling over his city. “I'm sure you did your best. I didn't mean...” He leaned his forehead against the glass, still warm from the summer sun.

“You know what a stubborn git he can be, I'm sure.” Lila had her fingers buried in the cat's thick fur. The feline purred in her lap.

“But... what am I to do? Without him?” Rhy stared at his reflexion. He hadn't slept well those past few nights. He wouldn't sleep well tonight as well. Alone again. Tieren's tonics were of no use to him anymore.

The only way he could find rest was with Alucard by his side, his scent enveloping him, his arms holding him... he bit his lips to stifle a sob. He'd cried enough.

“You'll get on with your life. You marry a beautiful princess and rule with her over Arnes, kind, fair and generous.” Kell sounded quite matter-of-factly.

Rhy slowly turned to face his brother. “You never liked him.”

Kell raised both hands as if in defense. “Alucard Emery is a crook, an artful dodger.”

“How can you say that after what I've told you?” Rhy felt anger rise inside him. Good. Anger was better than this bottomless sadness filling him.

He had let Kell in on Alucard's story that the magic mirror had revealed to him. How his family had sold him into slavery on a ship just to get him away from Rhy, forcing them apart, because they had been ashamed of Alucard's love for the prince ... it hadn't been Alucard's fault! Back then, it hadn't been his choice to leave. But now...

“Listen, I'm sorry for what happened but that doesn't change my opinion of him. And look how he abandoned you again.”

“Kell.” Lila put the cat down onto the floor where it sat with wide eyes, sullenly staring up at the three of them. “I see what you're trying to do but I think Rhy needs comfort now. And a plan. Making him furious at you won't help.”

Rhy saw his brother blush. “Well, it was an idea...”

It took Rhy a moment to understand that his brother was acting like an asshole so he could take his frustration out on Kell. The tears returned to his throat, making swallowing hard.

“When will the first ladies arrive?” Lila asked, changing the subject.

“In a few days.” Rhy answered, deflated.

“And then? How does looking for a bride work here? Like the Essen Tasch? Will she have to conjure magic? Or is it more like a meat market?

“Lila!” Kell shook his head.

“Well, it's more like a series of balls, actually.” Usually, Rhy would have loved to plan them out. If it had been for someone else's wedding. “Diplomatic talks are held behind closed doors. I will meet the ladies, of course, but never alone. They'll have a chaperon with them. So we can see if we get along but it's not, you know, about falling in love.” Rhy slumped down on the sofa next to Kell and Esa rubbed along his legs. He absentmindedly petted her head.

“I see...” Lila was gnawing her lower lip. “And then, when you're married?”

“Well, then I will be officially crowned king. I've waited for the mourning period of six months to end. And my wife will become queen. Until death does part us.” He thought of his own parents, killed only a few hours apart. It still hurt. Kell's face looked pinched, too.

“So there's no way to resolve such a union? No possibility of... say... divorce?”

“Divorce?” Rhy had never heard that word.

“It means when husband and wife separate. It's like they were never married.” Kell explained.

“Is that a possibility where you come from?” Rhy asked.

Lila nodded. “It's not done that often but some people do separate when they can't stand each other anymore. Or the marriage even gets annulled.”

Rhy couldn't quite wrap his head around this prospect. “But how? I mean, if they had been man and wife...? Anyway, this is not happening here. When we bond, it's for life.”

“And there's no way to dissolve such a marriage when it has taken place? Like, not even when one party is insane, or lied about something?”

“No.”

“Ah... I see... Kell, I'm tired. Can we go to bed?” Lila stood abruptly and made for the door. Esa stared after her, her eyes pale slits in her small furry face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lila has had an idea... what could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila sets her plan in motion.

Outside in the corridor Kell caught up with Lila. “I don't like that look on y our face.” He said.

“What look?” Lila grinned at him.

“That look as if you're hatching something.”

“Me? Hatching? Never.”

“Lila...” Kell sounded tired, exasperated.

They'd reached their quarters and Lila pulled him through the door as the guards stood aside. Inside the magnificently furnished room she pushed him back onto the huge gilded four-poster-bed and straddled him. When she began to undo his shirt, however, he gently caught her wrists.

“Please, Lila, tell me. I'm not that easily distracted.”

“But you are.” She bent down and bit his jaw but as she felt him slowly turn his head away she sighed.

A few months ago, Lila wouldn't have trusted him, wouldn't even have admitted that she had a plan in the first place. But as she'd told Alucard – people change. Besides, she might need Kell for her idea to work.

She sat up above him, shrugging out of her black coat as she explained: “It's easy, isn't it? You mate for life here. No way to undo such a union. So all we have to do is get Rhy and Alucard married.” She couldn't suppress a sly grin. It was so simple. Men were so thick sometimes.

“What? Lila, I don't think you understand... that's impossible.” Kell looked truly shocked. Okay, he seemed in need of further explanation.

“But why, Kell? Rhy will never be happy with someone else. You know that! You saw him tonight. You remember him when Alucard vanished almost four years ago. You told me he went round the bend, started drinking, went wild... He only became reasonable and responsible when Alucard returned.” She shook her head. “ Arnes now needs a brave, sober king more than ever. And no other person – man or woman - will do for Rhy. His heart is forsaken.” She watched Kell roll his eyes at the sentiment and punched his chest. Hard. She was serious here. “He might not even get it up with one of the princesses, and where are all the little kings and queens coming from then?”

“Surely not from Alucard Emery! Because... you know!” Kell gestured between his legs and Lila's grin widened. But Kell continued. “And don't be fooled, Arnes might be rather... broad-minded when it comes to men loving men, but matrimony is still a sacred bond strictly between a man and a woman.”

“Well, but it can't be dissolved, even when a man marries another man!” Lila said triumphantly.

“Because that will never happen!” Kell sat up now, hugging her around the waist as to not throw her off his lap.

Lila pouted. “Kell, use your fantasy a little. Maybe you've lived too long in a world filled with magic to see its potential here?”

“What do you mean?” Now Kell looked even more uneasy.

“When Rhy can't marry a man he has to marry a woman – but that woman has to be Alucard! I'm sure there's a spell to change him... to shapeshift... And then you could encourage Rhy to choose her... him... from among all the candidates. And-”

“Are you completely mad? Such a spell is forbidden magic!” Kell's pale complexion was quickly turning an unflattering crimson.

But instead of being discouraged, Lila rejoiced. “So you tell me there is such a spell?” She kissed the crease between Kell's eyebrows. “Thank you.”

“Lila... no... I mean... yes... but this kind of magic is really banned. It's something called bone magic and we're not allowed to practice it. Ever.”

“But we can do it? We Antari can do it.”

“Lila, it is too much interference. It... changes a person too much. It is disturbing the natural balance of magic.”

“Like you did when you brought Rhy back from the dead?”

Kell fell back onto the mattress, exhaling sharply. “That was different.”

“Was it? Well, I call that a huge interference...”

“But the alternative would've been worse!”

“Are you sure? You never asked him.” Lila was getting angry. Why wouldn't Kell see her point and take her side?

He looked like she had slapped him and she felt sorry for him. For a second. Then his face hardened.

“You can't do that. I forbid it!”

“You forbid it?!” Lila almost fell off the bed, laughing. But it was a sharp laugh, more like a bark. “Who do you think you are, my lord and master? You can't forbid me anything, Kell!” She stood up, grabbing her coat.

“Lila, please...,” he had dropped his threatening tone. “Even if this could work... This is not... the people will never accept a king and his prince. And where would the children come from?”

Lila shrugged. “They could adopt.”

“The people will also not accept adopted children inheriting the kingdom.”

“You were adopted. If Rhy had died, you would've inherited the crown, wouldn't you?” Lila pointed out.

“I suppose so, yes, but...” Kell frowned, shaking his tousled curls.

“I do believe the people would accept you. Give them some credit. Besides, Rhy and Alucard love each other. Don't you think true love would win your people over?” 

“That still doesn't change the fact that bone magic is forbidden.” They were going in circles here.

“Well, if you say so...” Lila shrugged. She had the feeling that she wouldn't get any further with Kell tonight. She knew him. He sometimes needed time to come round to her way of thinking. That didn't mean her way of thinking was wrong – maybe just a bit too complicated and unconventional. She was sure he would see the merit of her idea when the time came. And if not... well, he had provided an important piece of information already. That such a spell existed.

If Kell was reluctant to tell her more, she knew where to get the information she needed... she would see her plan through, with or without him. But for now, she was tired of arguing. Though fighting with Kell happened to work as a powerful aphrodisiac, she had noticed over the past few months.

“Enough of this.” She ran her hands through Kell's auburn hair as she clambered back into his lap, grinding down against him. “Is that a knife in your trouser, Kell Maresh, or are you just happy to see me?”

The next morning, Kell got up early, as he had some errands to run and important people to meet. When he kissed her Lila just murmured that she intended to sleep in a little and turned over, but as soon as she heard the door close behind Kell, she got up and dressed herself.

A few months ago, she would have tried to disguise herself. But that was rather impossible by now. Everyone in Red London seemed to know her and what she was. So she put on her usual black clothes and slipped out of the palace as secretly as possible.

She had no time to waste. The brides would arrive soon. She had to set her plan in motion now.

She was sure she would find the way to Fletcher's pawn shop alone. Not that it would be open any longer. But she remembered some other equally shady establishments in the same dark alley. She knew if anyone could help her with forbidden magic, she would find them there.

She had remembered the little shops just right: the windows were all stuffed with all kinds of overpriced 'magical' trinkets to attract the curious and stupid. The real stuff was kept below the counter, in even shadier backrooms...

Lila decided on the dingiest, darkest of these premises that didn't even bother with a sign for her starting point. As she opened the door, the room behind it smelled of dust and sweet herbs. Everywhere she looked she could just make out old boxes, stuffed animals and overspilling drawers. There seemed to be no order to the chaos. She wished she had Alucard's power to see the magic. Though she truly doubted there was much to see here...

“Hello?” There seemed to be someone sitting behind a counter laden with all sorts of cheap jewelry. When Lila came closer, it turned out to be an old woman, her white hair pulled back into a braided ponytail. Her spindly fingers were tapping the counter while her pale gray eyes watched Lila with blatant curiosity.

“We don't get many of your kind down here.” Her voice was low and hoarse.

“I wonder why.” Lila replied dryly, looking once more around, taking in the overstuffed, grimy space.

The woman tutted. “Well, it might not be as posh as the Sanctuary but I'm sure you have your reasons for coming to me and not going there?” When she smiled, she showed no teeth, just blackened gums.

Lila thought she looked just like the witches from Grimm's fairy tales she'd been told as a child to frighten her, and grinned.

“True. I'm looking for something a bit... unconventional.”

“Then you've picked the right place, dear.”

“I need... okay, listen, is there some sort of love potion that would make its user appear somewhat more... attractive? Irresistible? Change their appearance into someone the person they desire had to have?”

“Oh, dear...,” the woman let her eyes roam Lila's body. “I see... I see.. Well, there's only so much magic can do...”

Lila refused to feel insulted, remembering her cause. This was not about her – but maybe it was good to let the old woman think it was?

She cast her eyes down and whispered: “Yeah... but, you know, with my special skills and powers I could do something quite remarkable, given the right help.” Lila looked up from below her fringe and wiggled her eyebrows. She wasn't sure how obvious she could be here.

But the woman seemed to understand – and chuckled. “Oh, but that's forbidden magic you're asking for.” She didn't sound the least bit shocked.

Lila shrugged. “That's only a problem if I get caught.”

The old woman cackled. “I like you. Come round, lets go to the back.” She beckoned Lila with her clawlike hand to follow her.

Lila only did so after allowing the knife strapped to her forearm to slip into her right hand which she kept hidden in her coat pocket.

The backroom was much cleaner than she'd expected and looked more like a kitchen. There were some pots and flasks on another counter, dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. It smelled a bit like the almshouse Lila dimly remembered from her London childhood – of cabbage and carbolic.

“How big a transformation are you looking for?” The woman was eyeing her up and down.

_'Don't give too much away, there's no need for this old hag to know.'_ “Big. Huge. Totally.”

“Well, I'm sure someone like you could do it...” She stared directly at Lila's face, at her black eye. “I've been holding on to this potion for some time now. It's not for everyone. But now I know I've just been waiting for the right buyer to come along.”

The woman opened a dusty cupboard and took a phial filled with a dark liquid from one of the shelves. Lila almost recoiled. It reminded her suddenly of Vitari.

“This is strong magic. Not for the faint-hearted. Twelve drops,and it will turn you into the most attractive woman in the eyes of your beloved for twelve hours.”

Lila carefully took the small bottle, held it against the gray light streaming in through a window set high in the far wall. Up close, the liquid looked more midnight-blue than black. The color reminded her of the sails on the Night Spire.

“And this works for anyone? Anyone will become a desirable lady?” Lila asked, not taking her eye off the bottle.

“Oh yes. You'll look like the woman of your beloved dreams... not sure that's a lady, though.” The woman cackled again. “Believe me, he won't be able to say no to you.”

“Perfect! How much is it?”

She could almost see the cogs turning in the old woman's head. An Antari coming to her shop, asking for illegal magic... this won't come cheap. But Lila didn't care. She had no time to haggle.

“Fifty lish.”

Lila had been prepared, but still gasped. That was truly a princely price.

She and Kell only had only about 75 lish left in their travel chest – mostly because Kell didn't allow Lila to do what she could best – pick other peoples' pockets. He'd said early on that he didn't want their adventure spoiled by Lila being thrown into jail – or worse. So she had tread an honest path – at the expense of their finances.

But what could she do now?

“Agreed.” She slid her knife back into place and took out a purse filled with coins.

Two minutes later, she was back in the gloomy alley, carefully clutching the phial in her pocket. Now she needed to see Tieren to find out about the brides' schedule. And then she had to visit Alucard again.

Marnie Goonch had never seen an Antari up close – but the moment the scrawny girl had walked into her shop, she knew that this could be her lucky day.

And then that stupid little thing had asked for forbidden magic.

Of course, Marnie had just the thing she wanted. She always sold people what they wanted – or at least pretended to.

That small bottle had been sitting on her shelf for a long time – that much had been true. Because usually no one who knew about these things was stupid enough to buy a potion like this.

For whatever reason, this Antari seemed to have no idea what the tincture she's bought could really do – or she was so gone with love that she didn't care. Marnie had heard that these things happened.

Well, not to her... emotions would never blur her senses.

Anyway, she looked around her shabby shop after the Antari had left, weighing her purse in her bony hand. She wouldn't miss a single thing. And wasn't she due some nice, long vacation after all that had happened in Red London over the past year?

A change of air, that was just what she needed.

And she honestly didn't want to be around when the Antari found out what would truly happen after she took the twelve drops.

It wasn't that Marnie had outright lied... but maybe she had omitted some facts? But then the Antari hadn't asked. Well, it was never a good idea, dabbling in forbidden magic – _aven_ or not.

All Marnie took was her cape and her walking stick before she pulled the shop door close behind her and started to make her way for the coach station. She'd always wanted to see the South of Arnes. It was said that the summer was milder there...

She didn't even bother to lock her shop. She didn't plan to ever return here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I'll be able to update weekly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila convinces Alucard to try the spell...

Lila had expected to find Tieren at the Sanctuary, but apparently his duties concerning the king's wedding had made it necessary to meet Rhy at the palace. Finding a royal bride seemed to demand a lot of planning and attention.

Yet Lila preferred the rich splendor of the palace to the divine serenity of the Sanctuary. Even more now, as she was carrying forbidden magic inside her coat pocket. This place always reminded her of the night Rhy had died and Kell had brought him back from the dead. It truly creeped her out.

She could have made a doorway from the temple to the palace; she knew Kell had one. But the day was bright, and after the dingy, dusty shop she felt the need for air.

It had been a while since she'd wandered the streets of Red London. The Market by the river was just opening up, but Lila avoided it. Too many sad memories were tied to it.

It seemed death was following Lila everywhere.

She stopped on a bridge spanning the Isle, once again glowing red, and leaned over the railing, watching the water gurgle below. She fiercely missed the sea, the freedom, the adventure. Exploring this new world helped her to forget her sorrows, her regrets, her guilt.

But for now she had a quest here at shore. Rhy deserved happiness after all he'd been through.

As did Alucard.

It took her a while to find Tieren in the palace. When the guards answered her inquires regarding his whereabouts they did it with a mixture of awe and fear she would have enjoyed a few months back. But now it only made her feel alien, made her aware that, as much as she loved this world, she was forever an outsider here. In more ways than one.

Only with Kell did she feel at home. Which wasn't something she'd told him. Oh no, Lila Bard still had some pride left within her... Confessing how much he meant to her felt still a long way off.

It turned out that Tieren was conferencing with the palace's chief chamberlain in the largest ballroom, negotiating the order of entry of the various noble ladies that were expected to attend the first ball in three days.

“No, no, no,” the man dressed in a rich red velvet livery said, looking simultaneously a little shocked and rather full of himself. “You can't have the Veskan princess walk in front of the young Faro grand duchess.” He was clutching his breast as if just about to faint.

“But she's a princess...” Tieren looked somewhat lost.

“You do remember the last one, right?” The chamberlain had paled visibly. “I'm still not sure this invitation is a good idea...”

“The Veskan delegation had to be invited. Otherwise it would have been an unforgivable affront to their ruling family.”

Lila sided with the chamberlain here but kept her mouth shut as she approached. Both men seemed rather pleased to see her, as her appearance allowed them to table a decision regarding the proper custom of entrance of the female guests.

“Lila!” Tieren smiled warmly at her.

“Miss Bard.” The chamberlain bowed.

“It's good to see you both. Just the people I needed.” She clasped her hands behind her back. “Kell is rather nervous and would like to know if he's expected to perform some royal duties over the next few days?”

The chamberlain looked nervously over to the Aven Essen.

“So, you're asking on Kell's behalf. Very well. I think his brother could need him as morale support.”

“And... I?” Lila shifted her weight from one foot to the other and tried to sound and look unfazed.

“When I remember correctly, you attended some festivities during the Essen Tasch as well. And made a very fine figure.” Was that a smirk on Tieren's face, a twinkle in his eyes?

Lila felt herself blush. She'd even worn a dress at one occasion.

“I actually think Rhy would be very happy if you both attended the official occasions.” The Aven Essen said encouragingly.

“And those would be?”

Now it was for the chamberlain to speak. “We start with the first formal introduction at a ball in three days. Then there will be a banquet the next evening, followed by... more informal meetings with the chosen few ladies the king will want to get to know more... personally. Those meetings will include a picnic in the park and boating on the Isle. The week ends with the official declaration of betrothal to the lucky bride. The wedding will then happen a day later.”

Lila swallowed. That sounded like a long week ahead.

“Thank you. You don't waste time here. ” She sighed. “I think I'll need to buy a dress.

“Just one?” The chamberlain sounded shocked again.

This time, it was Lila who climbed the steep stairs leading up to Alucard's chamber at the rather sordid drinking-hole he'd chosen for his exile from court. She didn't bother knocking at the door, just marched in and drew the flimsy curtain away from the dirty window.

It was already mid-day, but her former captain was still in bed.

And he wasn't alone.

Next to him lay a young man who faintly reminded Lila of Rhy. He was now slowly blinking up at her, looking more confused than surprised.

“You his wife?” He asked while Alucard still snored.

Lila barked out a laugh.

“Don't worry. Just get up and get out.” Lila prudently turned away while the youth gathered his clothes and dressed perfunctorily before taking his leave, quietly closing the door behind him.

Lila decided to omit this encounter should she ever tell Kell about her visit here.

She sat down at the end of the bed and kicked Alucard's calve a few times until he groggily sat up.

“Ugh?” His chin was covered in dark stubble, his eyes looked bleary and unfocused. And he smelled. Not just of sweat and stale wine but of despair and sadness.

“What's this?” Lila spread her arms, not even bothering to greet him. “Is this a rather pathetic excuse for revenge or are you just trying to drink yourself to death?”

Alucard looked at her, then at the empty space next to him. “He's gone?”

Alucard briefly closed his eyes, raked a shaking hand through his wild hair.

“Don't you think Rhy deserves better?” Lila was aware tat this was a low blow but she couldn't help herself.

“Just shut up a moment, will you?!” But Alucard didn't sound fierce or angry – just tired.

“Emery...”

But he raised a hand to silence her and got up, naked as on the day he was born. Lila felt her face heat but forced herself not to look away.

He looked lean and fit, with silver lines all over his body, and scars covering his arms. His dark chesthair was matted with sweat, and down below... well, he was not the first naked man Lila had seen.

Only the second.

She decided not to tell Kell about that either.

As her former captain bent over to grab his pants from the floor his buttocks flexed. They were much paler than the rest of his skin...

“Enjoying the view?” Alucard asked over his shoulder.

“I've seen better.” Lila forced a grin on her lips.

Alucard just raised an eyebrow but spared her an answer. Instead, he put on a crinkled shirt covered in wine stains.

“What do you want here again, Lila?” He asked, looking around for somewhere to sit. But as there was only the bed he kept standing.

“I want you to stop this...,” her hand once again made a gesture encompassing his sorry self as well as the drab chamber. “And fight for your love.”

“Sorry, I'm too sober for such talk. Let me just get-”

But Lila jumped up and stepped in his way as he was about to open the door and call for wine.

“Stop drinking. Stop feeling so bloody sorry for yourself. And stop bedding other men. Pull yourself together. I have a plan.”

“What?” Alucard looked both baffled and amused.

“Sit down and listen.” As he didn't move she shoved him back towards the bed. “You don't want Rhy to marry someone else. And Rhy doesn't want to marry someone else either.”

“How can you-?”

“Shut!Up!” 

Alucard's mouth snapped shut.

“We spoke to him last night. He's as miserable as you. He's just holding it together with more grace.” She gave her former captain a stern look under which he seemed to flinch a little. Good. “But I doubt his marriage to any foreign princess will be a happy one, and I already feel sorry for the poor girl he chooses. Therefore, he has to marry you.”

Alucard just blinked up at her a few times before laughter started to shake his body. “Lila Bard, have you gone mad?”

“Why can't you just listen! I know how it sounds but... I've thought about it... Oh, for fuck's sake!” She pulled out the small phial from her coat and held it in front if Alucard's red face. He had to wipe tears away to focus. “Here, look!”

“What's that?” Alucard reached for the flask but Lila quickly pulled her hand back. She hadn't been his best thief for nothing.

“This is forbidden magic. It will transform you into the most desirable woman Rhy has ever seen. It lasts for twelve hours. That should be enough time for Rhy to fall desperately in love with you. Because, if your looks alone won't do it, no one knows him as … intimately as you. This bottle contains enough of the potion to cast that spell at least three times. That should be long enough for Rhy to marry you. And after that, when you turn back into... you, your union can't be broken up.” Lila smiled, a little overwhelmed by her own brilliance.

Alucard had stopped laughing but now looked at her doubtful, slowly shaking his head.

“You want me to drink that and turn into a woman?” He swallowed. To her astonishment, Lila saw fear in his eyes.

“What, you are afraid? Of growing tits?”

“Just. Don't.” Alucard held up a hand. He stared into his lap. “This isn't a plan, Lila. This is madness. The people would never accept-”

“You are not worried about the people! You are just worried about your co-”

“I like it, you know?! I like being a man. Just the idea of turning into...”

“What? Turning into someone like me?” She was clutching the little bottle hard now, as ire made her muscles flex. God, she sometimes viciously hated men and their self-righteousness. They must be truly feeling like the crown of creation.

“Well, no offense, but you never did strike me as someone at ease with their feminity, Bard.”

She huffed. “Well, we're not talking my feminity here, Captain. Don't you think sitting down to relieve yourself for a couple of hours, wearing a corset, is a small price to pay for the love of your life?”

Alucard leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing her from head to toe and back up again. “You're serious with that.” He stated eventually.

“Of course, I'm serious. Have you any idea how much I paid for this stuff?” She felt she had won him over.

“Well, then, lets hope it's not just catpiss or colored water.”

“Can't you see its magic?” Lila asked, suddenly worried. Maybe that old woman had pulled a fast one on her?

Alucard leaned forward. “Let me see.” She stretched out her hand but still held on to the phial. Alucard cocked his head to one side. “I see... something. It's red. Dark-red...”

“The color of love.” Lila grinned.

“The color of blood.” Alucard met her eyes. “So, shall we try it?”

Lila had allowed him to order some wine from downstairs. In the face of his transformation she had understood that he needed some liquid courage first.

But now she grinned mischievously.

“I think you have to say who should fall in love with you, desire you, so the magic knows how to work.”

“Are you laughing at me?” He asked with the cup of wine in his raised hand. He was proud that it had stopped shaking while he had poured twelve drops from the phial into it.

“Maybe. But I think you should dedicate the spell nonetheless.”

“Well, you're the Antari here.” Alucard fixed his stare on the drink and tried to stay serious when he said: “Make Rhy Maresh fall desperately, undyingly in love with me. Make me the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, so that he can't resist me.”

“This is only a trial, don't forget that.” Lila cut in.

“Anyway, make Rhy so crazy for me that he'll marry me and stand by me afterwards, whatever it costs.”

“You still don't believe this will work.” Lila pouted at his overtly exaggerated cadence.

“I'm just doing this for you, Lila Bard. Honestly, I think someone had you on. And the only way of proving this is to show you that this won't work. Watch.”

And with that, Alucard knocked back the wine.

It tasted too sweet. Then it tasted bitter. Then a burn started to spread through his guts.

“Fuck! You poisoned me!” He toppled over, knocked off his feet by a spasm running through his body. His chest hurt, his heart beating like a crushing mill.

He tried to retch, to get the cursed liquid out of his system, but his muscles didn't obey him any longer. Just before everything went black, his last thought was that he'd much preferred to drown at sea...

“Alucard?” Lila's words seemed to come from very far away. But after a moment, Alucard felt able to open his eyes again.

“By all saints... what did you give to me?” He tried to sit up. His body felt off, weak. Soft. Plump. Foreign. When he looked down at himself he couldn't see his legs. Something was in the way...

“Uhm...” Lila was kneeling next to him, a bewildered look on her face.

Suddenly alarmed, Alucard scrambled to his feet. His shirt had burst open. And there were two... firm, round lumps of flesh growing from his chest. Which was smooth and hairless and only slightly tanned.

No!

He quickly unbuttoned his trousers, only dimly aware that Lila shrieked when he pulled them down.

There was just a triangle of coarse, dark curls between his legs.

Nothing else.

He spread his thighs and put his fingers between them... It felt soft. Damp. He poked around a bit until his index finger sank into a wet cleft...

No, no, no!

He groaned, but what came out of his mouth sounded much higher than he was used to. He staggered backwards, unable to breathe. Lila caught him just in time before he hit the floor again.

“I guess it worked just fine.” She said in his ear, stroking long, wavy hair out of his face.

“Get me a mirror.” He whispered. His voice sounded so strange... He stared down at his hand, clutching to Lila's arm – slim, long-fingered. His dainty wrist was scarless, the skin unblemished. “I have to see...”

Lila untangled herself slowly and lowered him onto the bed. “I guess I should get a dress as well.” She pushed her short hair out of her flushed face, then turned on her heel and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila helps Alucard to come to terms with his new appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I'll never promise an update schedule ever again! I had a lot of family stuff going on that demanded my full attention but now things have been sorted out - I hope. So expect the new update in less than 4 weeks :)

Not for the first time, Lila wished Calla was still alive. She would have been able to provide the perfect dress for Alucard. But as things stood now, she'll have to try another tailor from the Night Market.

He needed a dress worthy to present himself at court, at a royal ball.

Lila supposed he also needed to rehearse moving in it. She remembered herself, wearing such a fine garment for the first time. True, she usually loathed dresses, but the one Calla had given her had added a new dignity to the way she'd carried herself.

She'd felt beautiful in it.

A new experience.

And now she needed to find something that would help Alucard to accept his... female side.

After browsing a few tents - where people gave her space and some even bowed in awe when they noticed her – she found the perfect gown: Midnight-blue velvet with silver silk trappings and white feathers stitched onto the bodice. The full skirt flowed in heavy folds, ending in a broad train, and the shoulders could be covered with a cape made from silver brocade.

It looked splendid. Worthy of a king's suitor.

There were elegant silver slippers to go with the dress as well. 

After a quick negotiation, in which Lila bargained for some diamond-studded hairpins as well, she got it all wrapped. Putting the parcel under one arm, she hurried back to the inn, worried how Alucard had kept up in her absence...

'Fuck!'

Alucard was still staring down his naked body, mostly horrified but also a tiny part fascinated. After Lila had left, he dared to touch his breasts, finding them full and firm. An unusual feeling – but not bad.

He started to take stock of his new appearance: Long, slender, hairless legs. A slim waist. Soft, smooth arms, round shoulders.

And between those legs... just a dark bush.

He didn't dare to touch it again.

So far, so... good?

Yet when he got up and took a look in his small hand mirror he used for shaving, examining his face for the first time, he gasped.

His face was now heart-shaped, his cheeks round. Elegant dark brows curved above soulful eyes, so dark-blue they were almost violet, framed by long black lashes. Full lips, red as a cherry. His chin was smooth and dimpled. As he touched it he marveled at its plump smoothness.

Thick, dark curls spilled over his white shoulders and down his back. He had trouble to tame the strands, brushing them back from his high forehead.

He turned his face this way and that in the mirror.

Okay, so this was what Rhy looked for in a woman? Interesting.

Lila had said this wouldn't last long, only twelve hours. So now, after overcoming his initial shock, Alucard couldn't suppress a smile. This would be an unheard of prank. Worthy of him. It might teach Rhy a lesson. He'll never live it down...

Just as he started to rake his hands through his rich curls again, trying out a shy yet seductive smile in the mirror, the door opened and Lila waltzed in.

She didn't avert her eyes at his nudity. Well, she must be used to see a naked female body after all.

“Like what you see?” She asked, dropping a parcel on the bed.

Alucard shrugged. “Well, it is a rather unusual disguise.” He grinned.

“I'm glad you got over it. Okay, now lets get down to business.”

Putting that dress on was pure torture. Now Alucard knew why women often looked so sour. He could barely breathe, and Lila still insisted to lace him in tighter. His cough almost tore the delicate fabric of the dress apart.

“Ugh... ouch... stop it!”

“It's still gaping open at the back. Beauty knows no pain.”

“Ha! I'd prefer those heated irons!”

“Shut up and suck in your tummy!”

Eventually, Lila let him go.

He felt like suffocating. His breath was coming in short gasps. His whole upper body was rigid; he could only turn his head.

Lila knelt down in front of him and guided his surprisingly small feet into silver shoes. “Okay, you need to learn some basic movements. Believe me, I know it's hard, but it has to be. First, sit down.”

Alucard tumbled back onto the bed, the stiff corset bones digging into his flesh. He felt totally helpless, as if tied up.

“No, no, no. Show some grace! Now, shoulders up, back straight. Okay. And your legs... put them together.”

“But no one will see below that skirt-”

“But you look like a sack of potatoes. Put them together and to the side. Yes, like this. Back straight, I said. Good. Fold your hands in your lap.”

Alucard tried very hard not to faint due to lack of air while listening to Lila's orders. But it was a true challenge.

“Now get up! Slowly! Remember, grace.”

He almost toppled over but somehow got to his feet.

“Fine. Now walk.” Lila took a few steps back. “Come up to me. No! You're not a sailor anymore. Take small steps. Set one foot before the other. Like this. Yes... No!”

He'd stepped on the hem of his skirt and went crashing onto the floor.

“By all saints...!” He cursed, rubbing his elbow.

“Don't bruise your face.” Lila was giggling which further hurt Alucard's pride.

“Stop laughing. This is fucking hard.”

“I know. Why do you think I prefer men's clothes?”

“Fair enough.” Alucard grumbled.

During the next half hour, Lila did her best to teach him womanly manners. How to walk, to curtsey, to hold his head, to lower his eyes, what to do with his hands (why did these dresses not have pockets despite all the fabric enveloping him?).

Finally, Lila tamed his hair as best she could and pinned it up on his head with needles. They pricked his scalp but by now he was too exhausted to wince.

Afterwards, they both sank back onto the bed, unsure what to do now.

“Fine. Well, this should do. It was just a trial. But I think you got the gist. How do you feel?” Lila asked.

“Good. Funny. Silly.” Alucard sighed. “You really think this will work?”

“It has to. Do you want to see Rhy married to someone else?”

“No... but... he needs heirs...”

“We'll cross that bridge when we get there.” Lila patted his bare shoulder reassuringly.

“So, this will end... soon?” Alucard gestured down his body.

“Your current... state? Should only last a few hours more.”

“I could try it out downstairs... See how accomplished I am.” Alucard grinned. He really needed a drink.

“I don't think that's a very good idea.” Lila frowned.

An hour later, Lila was helplessly watching Alucard sitting in the lap of a tall, muscled sailor who had wrapped his arms around his waist. Alucard himself was knocking back another mug of rum, much to the delight of the men around him, watching, almost salivating.

His skirt had ridden up to his knees, exposing not only a slim ankle but also part of his calve.

“Bring more drink!” On of the onlookers shouted, and Alucard smiled at him, raising his cup for a toast.

“Ah, my little bird, stop flirting with these old creeps. They all have lice... everywhere!” The man holding Alucard roared, laughing about his own joke.

“That's not true!” Another man yelled, and quicker than anyone would have thought punched his rival in the face.

Who dropped Alucard, who fell to the ground with a shriek.

“What the fuck-” He tried to get up but his skirt was hindering him. He only managed to get on his hands and knees.

Suddenly, knifes were out among the sailors. Alucard tried to escape the fight but his heavy dress made him slow. In the last moment, Lila pull him up and aside, barely preventing him from getting slashed, only to stumble into the embrace of another drunken sailor.

“Hello, little dove!” The guy grinned, showing a blackened gum with almost no teeth. Alucard tried to struggle free but the man's grip was firm. He dragged him away from the skirmish, over into a dark corner, where his hands slid up Alucard's naked legs.

“Fuck off!” He hissed, but he had not much strength left to fight. Luckily, he succeeded to kneel his admirer in the groin, and he had to let Alucard go just as Lila appeared at his side.

“Where have you been?” Alucard gasped, smoothing down his rumpled dress.

She looked back over her shoulder, sliding one knife back into her coat. The tavern was in uproar. Furniture was being hacked to pieces by angry drunken men, beating each other up without mercy.

“Lets go back upstairs.”

Usually, Alucard would have enjoyed a good fight, but right now he just felt weak and helpless. The dress hindered his every movement, and he still hadn't managed to properly breathe.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

They had to fight themselves up the stairs, with greedy, rough hands grabbing them, trying to feel them up. Someone touched Alucard's bosom and he wanted to slap his assailant but thought better of it because the man was some inches taller and broad as a wardrobe. So Alucard just squeezed past, his cheeks burning with indignation and shame.

Thanks be the saints that Lila had her knifes.

They locked themselves in his room, Alucard retreating into the far corner, as far away as possible from the door.

“Men are beasts!” He exclaimed, hugging his slim waist as he tried to catch his breath.

“They sure are.” Lila nodded grimly while bolting the door, shoving the chest of drawers in front of it. “This should allow us a quiet night.” She was about to cast a spell to seal the door for good when Alucard asked: “Won't Kell miss you when you stay with me?”

Lila shrugged. “He knows how to find me if he's truly worried.”

Just then, the air in the middle of the room shimmered like a hot summer's day, and the next moment Kell was squatting on the wooden floor of the chamber, breathing hard.

“Kell!” Both Lila and Alucard exclaimed – one surprised, the other annoyed.

Kell was rubbing blood from his left hand with what looked like one of Lila's scarfs, groaning slightly as he stood up. Lila had noticed that he used magic less and less, and when he did, the crease between his brows deepened. But she hadn't said anything. Patience wasn't usually her strong suit but here she sensed it would be best to give Kell time to tell her on his own terms what was going on.

Swaying slightly, Kell's eyes darted between Lila and the woman Alucard had become. “Lila, you've been missing all day.” He stuffed her scarf into a pocket of his coat, a dull gray today. She'd probably never see the garment again.

“Have I?” Lila decided to play for time. “I didn't realize. Time flies.” She smiled.

“Who's that? And where's Alucard?” Kell didn't sound as if she'd convinced him, but he seemed too tired to argue.

“Well, you won't believe it-” Alucard started, but Lila interrupted him.

“No, you wouldn't... because Alucard... has left. For the day. We'll only expect him back tomorrow.”

“Gone? Where to?”

Lila shrugged. “He didn't say.”

“So you met him?”

“Yes, just as he was leaving. He was in.. quite a state. But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.”

At that, Alucard coughed sharply.

“And you are?” Kell's eyes were on him now – both the black one and the blue. Alucard had never liked being scrutinized by the Antari. Now it was even worse.

“Who I am? Well.. you introduce yourself first! Materializing in my... this... a lady's room, just like that, out of thin air!”

Kell arched one ginger eyebrow. “Please excuse me. I'm Kell Maresh, brother to King Rhy.” He bowed.

Lila poked Alucard in the ribs while Kell's eyes were on the floor, reminding him to curtsey.

He did on shaking legs.

“A pleasure to meet you.” With a grimace he hoped would pass for a smile, he extended his milky white hand. “And I am... Aluna, a cousin of Alucard Emery.”

Kell took the offered hand and carefully touched his lips to it. “A cousin?”

“A distant cousin.”

“Very distant.” Lila added.

“Yes, very distant. From the...”

“North.”

“Yes, from the North. I've never been to London before. But now, as Alucard has lost all his family...” He trailed off and lowered his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by real emotions.

“Yes, quite tragic.” Kell sounded not too sorry. Now it was for Lila to punch his arm. “And you just came to visit your cousin?”

“Oh, I heard about the royal wedding and was curious. I'm aware my cousin and the King are quite... close friends.” At this, Alucard had to swallow hard. “I've written to him but I'm not sure he received my letter.”

“How did you know Emery was staying here, at this inn?”

“How did I know? Well...” Alucard looked at Lila, seeking help.

“We met at the Night Market. Alucard had written to Aluna about me and so she recognized me. I accompanied her here and we just met Alucard as he was storming off.”

“Yes, exactly.” Alucard nodded.

“Isn't it odd that he runs away just when a relative arrives?” Kell asked, sounding suspicious.

“Ah, but you know him.” Lila patted Kell's arm. “He's notoriously unreliable.”

“Is he?” Alucard tried not to sound too put out by that.

Lila was about to say something but just then there came a loud pounding from the other side of the blocked door. “Hey, little dove! Open up, we have a surprise for you!” Rowdy drunken shouting could be heard. Alucard and Lila exchanged a look.

“What's that about?” Kell asked, sounding even more annoyed than usual. “What have you been up to, Lila? Knifed someone at the bar?”

“No. No, it's not her fault. Some of these sailors got a little... over-familiar.”

“Yes, quite pushy.” Lila nodded. “Outright offensive. Maybe this drinking hole isn't the right place for a fair lady like Aluna?” She stared at Kell expectantly.

“They kind of... molested me.” Alucard confessed, trying to sound most demure.

“And then a fight broke out.” Lila added.

Kell sighed again. “Why is it always you...? Anyway, I don't think you should stay here on your own tonight with this riot outside your chamber, Miss Emery. Lila, you can use the door I made back to the palace. Miss Emery, let me escort you. You'll spend the night in the guest quarter at the palace.”

Lila was about to protest but when Kell offered Alucard his arm she just grinned, used one of her knifes to cut her palm, pressed it down onto the floor where Kell's bloody print was still visible, said “As Tascen” - and was gone.

As Kell opened the chamber door and stepped out onto the corridor, the beautiful Miss Aluna Emery on his arm, the mass of drunken, sweaty bodies in front of him parted with trepidation. People recognized the Antari – and obviously feared him.

“Gentlemen.” Kell said, while his ward starred down onto the floor. “Let us pass.”

“Or?” He heavy sailor with a peg leg dared to step into his way.

“You really want to find out?” Kell stared the man dead in the eye.

“Come on, let them...” Someone pulled the sailor back. Kell felt angry men staring daggers at them as they walked down the stairs, through the bar and out the door onto the already dark street – yet no one tried to stop them. 

Outside, the air was warm and damp, and a lot of people were still about on the docks: merchants, sailors, fish-wives, prostitutes, all sorts mingling in the dusk and dark alleyways.

“I'm afraid we'll have to walk.” Kell told the young woman on his arm, feeling strangely protective of her.

“It's fine.” She said softly, pulling her dainty silver cape tighter around her shoulders.

Looking at her profile, Kell was aware of the subtle resemblance to Alucard. He couldn't put his finger on his but something in the way she carried herself reminded him of the captain of the Night Spire. Only, this cousin seemed to be much more friendly, pliant, courteous. Her long, thick hair gleamed like silk, piled up high on her delicate head, yet a few strands had escaped the knot. 

Suddenly, she stumbled on the wet cobblestone, grabbing Kell's arm harder to steady herself. Instinctively, he held onto her slim waist, and she gasped.

“Sorry.”

“No, it's fine. I am sorry.” Aluna smiled shyly.

They walked on in silence until they reached a bridge over the Isle. There, she stopped suddenly, one hand pressed against her stomach, and asked: “So, you know my cousin?”

“Yes.” Kell answered curtly.

“Do you like him?”

“He's... a very close friend of my brother.”

“That's not an answer.”

“Well, let's just say we have had our differences. But he's been very good to my brother.”

“He truly likes him... he wrote me.”

“Yes. And Rhy likes him very much too.” Kell stared down into the red flood.

“So, what do you think of this wedding?”

“Well, Arnes needs a queen...” Kell sighed. “Listen, it's complicated.” He looked at her face again, her skin shimmering in the rosy light rising up from the river. She truly was a beauty. Her long lashes fluttered, her eyes glowing a deep violet as she bit her full red lips, her teeth small and white like the most exquisite pearls. His heart started to beat faster as he watched her full breasts rise and fall as she took deep breathes while walking along with him.

If he wasn't with Lila... something about Aluna Emery was truly magnetic. Irresistible.

As she held onto his arm he had to suppress the impulse to cover her small hand with his. Her quiet grace called to a chivalry he didn't know he had in him.

Yes, Arnes needed a queen... and Kell really should introduce Alucard's cousin to Rhy. But something inside him ached at the thought, like a simmering burn deep in his guts. He suddenly had a bad taste in his mouth.

Eventually, they reached the palace safely. As they were walking through the gate, Lila was already waiting for them in the grand hall. Lila... in her black suit with her gaunt face and short hair, skinny wrists protruding from woolen cuffs of a rather baggy jacket.

Whereas the woman on his arm was supple and rounded in all the right places, smelling sweetly, her neck slender as a bird's, her rosy skin glowing in the light of the chandeliers. It was already dark outside so the candles had been lit.

“Kell,... Aluna!” As Lila greeted them, Aluna let go of his arm. Lila's strong voice somehow made Kell snap out of his reverie. Had he really been lusting after Alucard's cousin? He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose... what had he been thinking?

“I've already arranged for the guest quarters to be prepared. If you'd follow me?” Lila said to Aluna, who curtsied before following Lila up the main stairs and over to the West wing.

Kell instantly felt lighter, his mind clearing as if some fog was lifting. Saints, he needed a drink!

Lila was showing Alucard into a spacious, airy room. As it was summer, the windows leading onto the balcony were open, allowing the warm evening air inside while the thin mousseline curtains lazily fluttered in the evening breeze.

Alucard fell back onto the bed, groaning, as soon as Lila closed the door.

“Help me.” He gasped, pressing both hands down over his bosom. “I'm suffocating.”

“Sit up, then!” Lila ordered but Alucard took his time, huffing and puffing like a steam engine.

Eventually, she was able to untie the laces on the back of the dress. Alucard sighed.

“That's better.”

“Okay, well, don't get too comfortable, you have to be gone by tomorrow morning. The spell will end soon and you'll change back. No one can find you here. I already put trousers and a shirt for you on that bench over there.”

“Believe me, I know how to leave this palace unseen.”

“Good. Rest now. It's been quite a day.”

When Lila had left, Alucard was happy to find a bottle of strong wine on the sideboard, already opened. It was good wine and he helped himself to one glass, and then another.

Somewhere, a clock chimed midnight.

This should be over, soon, he thought, refilling his glass before taking off the dress, only to discover that he had bruises around his waist and ribs from the fishbone rods inside the corset! They hurt as he touched them.

He wrapped himself in a blanket, leaned back against the padded headboard of the stately bed, and waited to become a man again.

Kell had come late to bed that night. And drunk. Apparently, he'd been with his brother, and now he was snoring all through the night.

Unable to sleep, Lila was up even before dawn. Better check if Alucard had already left, she thought, slipping quietly out of the room.

But to her surprise the guest quarter was still occupied. A figure was squatting in the middle of the thick red carpet, covered by a pile of blankets.

“Alucard?”

“Leave me alone!” A small voice answered.

“Alucard, why're you still here?” Slightly panicking, Lila reached for the heap of rugs but suddenly a slim naked women with full breasts and long dark hair erupted from it. It took her a moment to understand what she was seeing.

“Because it's not going away! Lila Bard, what the fuck did you give me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, yes, so... we all knew this wouldn't go over well, didn't we?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Alucard need help. Who they gonna call?

Had that corridor ever seemed so long? Full of trepidation, Lila walked down the passage, her bare feet making no sound on the thick crimson carpet. Behind her she trailed an even more reluctant snotty-nosed, puffy-eyed Alucard.

It had been an effort to get him back into the dress, his loud protests and lamentations echoing the taunting voices in Lila's head.

But it couldn't be helped. Lila had realized that she was in way over her head, and now needed an expert in magic.

As she carefully opened the door to the bedchamber she shared with Kell she could still hear his snores. Alucard tried one last time to hold her back but a sharp look from Lila silenced him. Obediently he let himself be dragged into the middle of the room where Lila motioned for him to wait.

She inhaled, squared her shoulders and approached the sleeping figure in the bed.

“Kell?”

He just buried his face deeper into the soft, downy cushions. 

“Kell.” Now Lila reached for him, shook his freckled, sleep-warm shoulder.

Kell grunted in reply.

“Kell!” Her loud voice finally made him sit up, just as a gust of cold water hit him square in the face.

“What the hell!” Kell gasped.

Angry, Lila turned around where Alucard stood, the elegant dress rumpled from dressing hastily, the big and now empty jug from the washstand hanging from his right hand.

He even had the nerve to shrug.

“Lila? Aluna? What're you both doing here?” Kell's voice sounded still rough from sleep.

“It's an... emergency.” Lila declared, turning back around to face him.

She almost grinned as she watched him brushing wet ginger curls off his face, water dripping down his cheeks, soaking the red velvet bedspread. Goosebumps rose on his naked arms.

As if the strange woman in his bedroom reminded him of his modesty, Kell drew the sheet up to his chin.

“What kind of emergency?” He asked, squinting suspiciously up at Lila.

She once again thought about lying to him, making up a story that would make her look better. But it was no use. She needed his help. Alucard needed his help. But this talk had now started under the worst circumstances. Kell had dark circles round his eyes and his breath still smelled of the stale liquor from the night before.

“Alucard, fetch him a drink.” Lila nodded over to the sideboard on which a carafe with wine set. She heard the skirt swishing as Alucard moved.

“How did you call her?” Kell's eyes grew big as saucers.

“Kell, please, promise me you won't be too angry with me...” And she started telling her tale.

“You did what?!” Kell downed the glass of wine in one go, his eyes darting over to Alucard, then back to Lila.

The wine didn't help much. He still felt his face burning while his stomach almost turned as the alcohol hit it.

God, he had flirted with Alucard Emery! He'd felt so drawn to her... him... that he had needed a stern talk from Rhy and numerous glasses to get over it. Over Alucard Emery, a man he despised!

Kell held out his glass again for more wine, but Lila snatched it from his fingers. “Enough.”

“Enough? You gave Alucard Emery a magic potion to turn him into a woman to get my brother to marry him, and now you think you can deprive me of a drink?”

“I need you sober. You're no use when you're drunk.”

“No use for what?” Kell couldn't take his eyes off Aluna.. Alucard. Even now, as he knew, even in her rumpled dress, with red-rimmed eyes and wild hair, she... no, he!... seemed almost too alluring to be real. His small white hands shook as the hugged his slim waist, and his full, pouty lips trembled while tears pooled in his huge eyes.

“Kell!” Lila's sharp voice forced him to look back at her. “We need your help. The magic should only have lasted for twelve hours, then he should have turned back into Alucard, but it didn't happen.”

Kell swallowed, tried to concentrate.

“Do you still have it? The potion?”

“Sure.” Lila stood up and went over to the grand wardrobe. From the folds of her black cloak she took a small phial.

“I need more light.”

Hastily, Lila pulled back the heavy curtains, and pale morning light streamed into the room. Kell reached for the small bottle filled with a black fluid, then stared at it while holding it up to the light. Then he uncorked it and smelled.

“Don't taste it!” Both Lila and Alucard screamed.

“Don't worry.” Kell sealed the bottle again. “And the woman in the shop told you to give Alucard twelve drops of this so he would turn into the most desirable woman for twelve hours, yes?”

Lila nodded. She looked as conscious-stricken as Kell had ever seen her.

“By all saints, Lila, what were you thinking?” Kell slowly shook his head.

“I just wanted Rhy and Alucard to be happy.” Was that regret he heard in her voice?

The beautiful woman on the other side of the bed made a very not ladylike sound.

“Why do you always have to meddle, Delilah Bard?” Kell set the small bottle down on the gilded nightstand.

“Is it that bad?” Lila asked.

“Worse.” Kell sighed. “Lila, I fear that old woman tricked you. There's a reason a potion like this is forbidden. Have you never thought about that? Of course, you haven't.”

“Kell, for fuck's sake, you can be mad at me later. Now you have to help Alucard here.” She pointed at the young woman who had sunken onto the end of the bed, wringing her elegant hands.

“I'm not sure there's much I can do.” Kell said dryly.

“So, how long will this last?” Alucard asked in his soft voice, his soulful eyes pleadingly holding Kell's gaze.

Kell had to turn his face away. “Well, from what I know about these things, which isn't much, mind you, as I don't specialize in forbidden magic-” Here Lila snorted - “my guess would be that it's not twelve hours but-”

“Days?” Lila asked hopefully while Alucard cursed under his breath.

“Years.”

Heavy silence fell over the room. Kell felt the mattress move as Alucard got up and walked over to the window to stare outside at the awakening city.

“Years?” Lila whispered eventually.

“I'm sorry.” Kell was surprised that he actually felt empathy stir his heart. He truly didn't envy Alucard Emery right now.

“There must be something we can do.” The small figure at the window said, raking her hands through her dark hair. “There must be an antidote. Maybe if we go to the Ferase Stras, they sell all kinds of magic, maybe there we could find-”

“As I said, it's no use. There's a reason this magic is forbidden, and that is that its strong, drastic and severe. In the wrong hands...” here Kell looked pointedly at Lila, “it can cause great harm.”

“So you're telling me that I have to live like this for twelve years?!” Alucard had turned around and now gestured at his shapely body.

“Could be worse, don't you think? To me it's an improvement.” 

Lila smacked Kell over the head with a still damp pillow.

“Kell!”

“Ha bloody ha! That's really low, even for you, Kell Maresh.” And with that, Alucard gathered his full skirt with as much dignity as he could muster and stormed from the room, the door banging shut behind him.

“Why do you always have to be like this?” Lila frowned at Kell.

“What? This isn't my fault-”

“Yes, I'm aware of that. But as Alucard said, there must be something we can do, and if you don't want to help, well, I have no choice but to do it on my own.”

“You've done enough, don't you think, Lila?” Kell tried to reason with her but he should have known better.

He was lucky it was just her index finger that stabbed him in the middle of his chest. “Not. Helpful.”

She was about to follow Alucard when Kell stepped in her way, the sheet hanging from his shoulders like a shroud.

“Spells like these aren't cast to end, Lila. People who take such a potion usually want to change and stay that way. The only way to undo it is if someone professes their undying love for who they were before, and proves it with an unmistakable deed. A true sacrifice for love. Only that can reverse the magic.”

“So... Rhy has to declare his love for Alucard?” Lila said slowly.

“And prove it by forsaking something important.”

They stared at one another as outside the morning sun broke through the clouds, its rays sparkling on the red waters of the Isle.

Alucard's bosom was heaving as he hurried down the corridor. Twelve fucking years! And Kell was laughing at him! The bloody fucker!

He needed to be alone, to think, to process the news. He wanted to be angry with Lila as well but somehow it didn't work. Because hadn't he agreed to her crazy plan – even if only to prove her wrong?

Well, that had bitten him in the arse!

In his wrath he hadn't watched were he was going. And now, as he rounded a corner, to crown it all he ran into someone.

“Saints! Can't you watch out?!” Alucard barked, trying to shoulder past the obstacle, only to realize that he was now much smaller than he used to be, so he just hit the man in the chest.

“Uhm, I'm sorry if I've offended you with my presence.”

That voice! Smooth, warm, a little amused... Alucard looked up and his eyes met those of his beloved. 

“Rhy...” Alucard whispered, reaching out. But as his hand touched Rhy's tunic, he saw how small and delicate his fingers were... with an effort Alucard pulled his hand back, then tucked a long strand of dark hair behind his left ear to tidy up his appearance.

“Your majesty.” Like Lila had shown him, he bend his knees in what he hoped resembled an appropriately elegant curtsy. The fabric of his skirt rustled in the loaded silence.

Rhy answered his movement with a rather stiff bow. “My lady... have we been introduced? You seem familiar.”

“Oh, no, no, I didn't have the honor... yet... but I think you know a distant cousin of mine, Alucard Emery.”

He saw Rhy blanch. “Alucard... is your cousin?”

“Very distant cousin. I came here... but that's a long and boring story.” Alucard smiled up at Rhy.

“Oh, I'm in no hurry, please, tell me.”

Alucard was tempted, but then he remembered his crumpled dress and barely laced bodice, his puffy eyes and tear-streaked face... he should get back to his room and clean up before spending time with Rhy.

“I'm afraid I can't. Not now. I was looking for my room, actually. The guest quarters. It seems I've gotten lost in your grand palace.”

“Oh, please, let me walk you over, Miss...?”

“Emery, Aluna Emery.” He curtsied again.

Rhy smiled as he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Alucard placed his white hand on Rhy's red sleeve, looking up at his lover from beneath his lashes. “Thank you, your majesty.”

“Please, call me Rhy.” His smile widened. His real smile, not the one he used so often in public.

As they slowly walked down the corridor, Alucard had to concentrate hard not to trip over the hem of his flowing skirt.

“So, why are you staying at the palace, Miss Emery, and no one has introduced us?”

“I just arrived late last night. I met a Miss Bard and she insisted-”

“Oh, you're a friend of Lila?”

Alucard nodded.

“Alucard never mentioned you.” Rhy sounded offended.

“Oh, I don't live in the city. I'm just visiting. And, as I said, our family ties are rather... vague.”

“Still... But as you're here now, you will come to the balls, right? I insist.”

“That's awfully nice of you.” Alucard lowered his gaze as he tried to look humbled.

“Please, you have to. It would be my pleasure.”

Suddenly, they were standing in front of Alucard's quarters.

“Here we are.” He stated. “Thank you for your guidance.”

“Again, my pleasure.”

Their eyes met. Alucard felt himself blush, his pulse suddenly hammering loud in his ears.

“I need to...” He pointed at the closed door behind him.

“Of course...”

No one moved.

“Maybe later-”

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Alucard raised one hand to his chest. Why was this bodice so fucking tight? And why were his cheeks burning?

“That... would be wonderful. An honor.”

“I'll send for you, then. In the evening.”

Alucard curtsied once again, almost sinking to the floor on weak, shaking legs. When he rose again, Rhy was walking down the corridor, backwards, still facing him, a visible spring in his step.

Rhy burst into Kell's room, a huge grin on his face. He was a bit surprised by the tense atmosphere between his brother and Lila – one sitting in a chair wrapped in a sheet, the other standing by the window - but couldn't bring himself to care. Kell wasn't a morning person after all.

As he flopped down onto the bed, Rhy sighed happily: “I think Tieren can cancel those balls. I just met my future wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses anymore, this will update once a month now :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date

“What?!” Kell jumped up from the chair so quickly the sheet covering him almost fell to the floor. “Who is she?”

“And what about Alucard?” Lila sounded as worried as Kell felt.

“What about him?” Rhy sat up on the bed to look at them both. He experienced a short sharp pain in the heart, but it was really just the slightest flutter. “He _left_. First ran off to some dirty dive and then fucked off for good, pouting. He never really understood what it means to be a king, apparently…”

“Now you’re too harsh.” Kell protested.

“Why are you suddenly taking his side, brother? You hate him.”

“Hate is such a big word. I don’t always… approve of him, true, but…” Kell looked at Lila for help.

“But you love him, Rhy, don’t you? You were devastated when he stormed off-“

“But I’m over him now! And you should be happy for me. Besides, if you’d seen this girl you’d understand me…” Rhy fell back into the cushions. When he closed his eyes he saw her face again, her dark hair, full cheeks, her heaving bosom… “Funny thing is, though, that she’s actually an Emery as well. A cousin.”

Kell and Lila exchanged a look.

“So you’ve met Aluna then?” Lila asked.

“Ye-es.” Rhy sighed. “We’ll dine together this evening.”

“We’ll join you.” Lila declared.

Rhy got to his feet. “No, you won’t. It’s supposed to be a tête-à-tête. Just the two of us, some candle light, wine…” He started to walk towards the door, a new spring in his step.

“But Rhy-“ Kell started, only to trail off. What could he say to his brother to deter him from falling for Aluna? In his experience, challenging Rhy only made him more stubborn. No, the person to talk to wasn’t his brother, but Aluna herself.

“Yes?” Rhy seemed to wait for him to continue.

“Nothing. Enjoy your evening.”

“I’m sure I will.” Rhy winked before opening the door.

Kell forced himself to smile.

After Rhy shut the door, Lila immediately started to protest. “Kell, how can you outright encourage him?! Don’t you remember, Rhy has to declare his love for Alucard to release him from the spell!”

“It’s no use to argue with my brother when he’s like this, Lila. Believe me, I know him. Instead, we have to persuade Alucard… I mean, Aluna, to turn him away.”

“But he has to marry her before the spell is broken!” Lila reminded him.

“I’m afraid you can’t have it both ways.”

Lila bit her lip, not ready to consent defeat. But she had run out of ideas. “What a fucking mess.” She sighed, collapsing into the chair Kell had vacated.

Pulling the sheet tighter around himself, Kell could only agree. “By all saints, Lila, what did you get us into!”

Alucard was still fighting with all those frills, hooks and ribbons of his dress when the door to his chamber flew open and Kell and Lila stormed in. Both looked worried.

“You’ve met Rhy.” Kell stated instead of a greeting. It sounded like an accusation.

“Yes, I did. What’s the matter?” Alucard gave up on his bodice and sat back on the bed, exhausted.

“He just declared he wants to marry you.” Lila explained dryly. “He called you his future wife.”

“Oh, isn’t that wonderful news?” Alucard was surprised at the butterflies he felt in his stomach.

“That depends. If you want to live the next twelve years like this…” Kell gestured towards his disheveled dress. 

Remembering the last hour and his fight with his clothing, Alucard shook his head vigorously. Using the chamber pot earlier had been too weird to even think about. No, he couldn’t imagine living like this for the foreseeable future.

“But what about the plan? The marriage?” Lila argued.

“Lila, please, just admit that it wasn’t a very sound plan to begin with.” Kell tried to stay calm but it got increasingly harder.

Lila turned towards the bed as if looking for an ally. “Alucard?”

“I don’t know… I mean, I love him, but… this is not me. The thought of living like this… even as his wife… it would be a lie. And I can’t…” He fell silent, shoulders sagging as much as possible in the stiff corset enveloping him.

“So you’re willing to give him up?” Lila sounded angry.

“Maybe I don’t have to? When I think about what he said to me earlier, before all this… that is marriage would be just a formality, that he only needed a wife and queen to beget children and heirs…”

“Are you even listening to what you’re saying? So you would now be content with being his bit on the side? His paramour?”

“It’s better than nothing.” Alucard whispered. “Better than this sham. And he would be content. He would have what he needed… maybe even what he wants.”

Lila stomped her feet onto the lush carpet. It only made a very unsatisfactory soft noise.

“Lila…” Kell turned towards her but was smart enough not to reach out. She would have shoved him away. Or stabbed him. “We all have to make compromises in our lives.”

“But this is not a compromise. It’s unfair. Rhy will never acknowledge Alucard-“

“He doesn’t have to. I can be happy with what little he _can_ give me. I’ve learned that now. At least it’d be still me and him. Not this… sad charade.”

Lila sighed heavily, raising her hands in defeat. “Okay. It’s your life.”

Kell nodded grimly. “But you need to break the spell first. So, tonight, you really have to turn Rhy down. Instead of flirting with him you’ll have to make him confess his love for… well… _you_... the real you… you know…” He trailed off, sounding confused. “This is complicated.”

Alucard swallowed. “But what about that sacrifice you mentioned?”

Kell shrugged. “This really is between you and him. But whatever you do – you can’t tell him the truth. He has to confess his love for Alucard Emery out of his own free will. Not out of pity for your situation.”

Alucard nodded. Pity was the last thing he needed right now.

The day dragged on, the hours creeping slower and slower. Alucard tried to think, to make a plan, lay out a strategy, but his thoughts seemed to run like sand through his fingers. He had come up with a few ideas how to repel Rhy but nothing seemed eligible to ignite or rekindle his undying love for his male form at the same time.

Darkness fell early on this winter afternoon, and Alucard started to get ready. Lila helped, combing his hair, sorting his dress, applying crimson to his lips, belladonna to his eyelids and heavy perfume to his neck.

Through all this, she stayed silent. The quiet hung heavy in the room.

“Lila, please…”

“What?” She snapped.

Alucard met her eye in the mirror. “I know you only wanted to help. I shouldn’t have given in. This mess is entirely my fault.”

“I don’t feel guilty!” She tried to look away but a muscle twitching at her temple betrayed her tension. Alucard knew Lila Bard too well by now.

“Good.” He grabbed her hand and briefly squeezed her fingers. “There’s no need for remorse. I’m sure in a few weeks we’ll laugh about it all."

“But it’s still unfair!” She exploded. “Why can’t he marry you? He loves you, you love him. You care for him deeply. Why can’t you adopt children and be done with all this rigmarole?”

“Traditions are important, Lila. Especially in a time like ours. All the things that have happened, the deaths, the menace… the people of Arnes, _his_ people, are scared. They need something to believe in; someone to believe in. They need to know that there are eternal values they can trust in. And it’s Rhy’s purpose and duty to provide this safety, this assurance for is realm.”

Lila nodded, albeit grudgingly.

“You think I look tarty enough?” Alucard grinned, trying to lighten the mood as he tossed back his dark mane, exposing his milky-white shoulders.

Lila punched his upper arm. “Like a true gold digger.” But her smile was forced.

A knock on the door made them both sober up.

“Wish me luck.” Alucard said, rising, the fabric of his dress whispering mysteriously.

“I’m really not sure what would pass for luck tonight.” She replied warily.

Alucard took a deep breath, pulled back his bare shoulders and opened the door to the liveried servant.

They didn’t meet in one of the huge stately halls – no, Rhy had invited Aluna to his private dining room, a rather cozy boudoir with thick crimson carpets, dark-red velvet curtains and a round table with two chairs standing rather close to each other.

It was Rhy himself who helped Aluna sit down before offering her a glass of champagne. There were no servants present. It was just the two of them. Only a few strategically placed candles dimly illuminated the room.

“You look lovely.” Rhy said in a low voice as he pulled Aluna’s chair back.

Oh, how Alucard knew that voice!

“Thank you.” He exhaled, downing half his glass in one go before his ass even made contact with the seat. Saints, he needed something stronger than this fizzy swill. “You too.”

It was true, Rhy had obviously made an effort to present himself in the most attractive way. He didn’t wear a showy uniform, but a rather plain yet very well fitted white tunic (providing a flattering contrast with his dark skin), the top two buttons undone to show just a hint of chest hair. Very Tasteful. Very subtle. Very sexy.

Alucard wanted to bury his nose in the hollow at the base of Rhy’s neck, inhale the warm smell of his skin. He only remembered too well the feel of that skin beneath his fingertips, the taste of it, Rhy’s dark nipples hardening when he sucked them…

Fuck, he needed to get a grip!

But Rhy’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his sinewy forearms dusted with dark silky hair…

“A canapé?”

“What?” Alucard pinched the back of his hand to force his mind out of his pants. Well, if he’d worn any…

Rhy held a plate of nibbles in front of him.

“No, thank you, I’m not hungry.”

Rhy just shrugged and refilled their empty champagne flutes. Alucard downed his in one go.

“But you seem quite thirsty.” Rhy smiled.

Alucard put his empty glass down, feeling a little embarrassed. “Well, it’s not every day I dine with a king.”

“Call me Rhy.”

“Mylord…” Alucard bowed his head, smiling through his lashes. 

What was he doing? He remembered that they had planned for him to behave most vulgar to repel Rhy. He needed to be in love with Alucard, not Aluna! So Aluna had to stop flirting. But Rhy’s eyes shone so bright and his voice was so soft and gentle…

“Tell me about yourself.” Rhy said, moving his chair a little closer. The candlelight danced over his features, making his skin shimmer most deliciously.

“Oh, there’s nothing interesting to say about me. Not compared to a king’s life… or that of my cousin.”

Rhy’s face darkened as he turned away. “Do you have to mention him? I don’t want to talk about him.”

“You mean Alucard?” It gave him a perverse pleasure to say his own name.

Rhy shuddered.

“I thought you were friends? Maybe even more-“

“What?!” Rhy got up rather abruptly, pushing his chair back as he walked over to the window, pulling back the heavy velvet curtains to gaze out at the red river. “What gave you that idea?” Rhy asked, not looking back at Alucard.

“The way he talked about you… wrote about you. He seemed very… taken with you, Rhy. Fond of you.” Why did his throat feel suddenly so tight?

“Is that so?”

“To be frank…”, Alucard swallowed, refilled his glass himself. He needed it for courage because he’d never talked to Rhy like this before. “He sounded very much in love with you.” A blush heated up Alucard’s powdered face.

It hurt when Rhy answered with a bitter laugh. “So much in love with me that he left me when I needed him most.”

“What?!” Alucard was confused. Didn’t Rhy make it quite clear that Alucard would only ever be the mistress? Didn’t Rhy humiliate him, cheapening their affection into something phony, unimportant?

Rhy was still speaking to the dark window pane. “I… don’t really want to marry. Sorry. I mean, I have to but… this is all very confusing for me. I could’ve needed his support. His help. But he just… left.”

“Maybe you should’ve talked to him a little more sensible? Asked for his opinion, tried to work something out before confronting him with the fact that you planned to marry? Gave him time to process the news?”

Now Rhy turned around, but his face was still hidden in the shadows. “What are you even talking about? You don’t know-” With a few strides he was back at the table, taking Alucard’s face in his hands. “You’re so beautiful. Let’s stop talking, there are other things I want to do with you…”

His face came closer and closer.

“Rhy…” Alucard sighed.

Then their lips met.

And it was suddenly so familiar, like coming home. Alucard knew this mouth, these lips, that tongue, the taste… he allowed himself to be pulled in, to drown, to open up and give and take…

Until Rhy pulled back.

“Who are you?” He asked, breathless, confused.

“What do you mean?” Alucard felt shaken himself.

“I'm sure I haven’t kissed you before… And yet… I know you.” Rhy’s thumb caressed Alucard’s hairless cheek before grabbing his chin to raise his face to the dim light. There was a dangerous mixture of desire and despair in his eyes.

The room seemed to cave in on Alucard.

“Oh Rhy… I’m so sorry… I… I need to go.” This was all wrong. Rhy wasn’t to find out. But Alucard couldn’t put on a show any longer. This was all too much. He had to leave, to regroup, to talk to Kell and Lila to make another plan…

Alucard pushed his chair back and started to get up. Easier said than done in that voluminous dress.

“No, wait!” Rhy grabbed his arm, hard, pulled him back down, kissed him again. Their tongues brushed and they both moaned, Alucard melting into Rhy’s touch, sitting in his lap, feeling his hips grinding upwards… and his own body responded like it had done a hundred times before. There was not betraying anymore.

“But… but that’s not possible-“ Rhy gasped against his neck.

“Rhy, love-“

Rhy pulled back, took his face in his hands again, his eyes searching for a truth he was already aware of. “Alucard, what have you done?” Rhy’s hands were roaming Alucard’s face, his naked shoulders, the satin of his dress…

“Rhy, please, it was a mistake, I know, but I love you so much-“

“Me too, Alucard, me too. It’s me who’s sorry, so sorry… I was such an idiot-“ Lips on lips, bruising, trying to convey things words were unable to express.

“Don’t, love. Don’t feel bad.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Alucard almost sobbed, overcome by his feelings.

“Now take this off, please, take this disguise off. Stop this charade.”

“It’s not… it’s not that easy, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so how will Alucard explain what happened? And how will Rhy react?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhy has to look for a wife. Everybody hurts...

Kell could feel his brother’s impatience and outright annoyance while watching the parade of beautiful young women from far and near entering the Rose Hall of the palace in their most stately gowns, eager to make an impression on the young king of Arnes.

Only, that king, as hard as he tried to feign interest in the proceedings, was preoccupied with his own problems.

Kell didn’t need the invisible conduit between them to read from Rhy’s twitching hands and general fidgeting that his mind was elsewhere; probably in the room in the guest quarters where Alucard was waiting for him. Or, more precisely, Aluna.

And that was the problem. Not that he’d turned into a woman – but that he’d felt the need to.

Kell had expected his brother to be angry when he found out what had happened. That he would blame Lila – and by association Kell himself.

But he didn’t.

He didn’t even blame Alucard.

Rhy blamed himself.

Rhy blamed his harsh words, his hard-lined confrontation with Alucard for driving him away; for making him choose such a desperate way as a supposed solution to their problem. Kell could see that the guilt was eating Rhy up from the inside.

He literally experienced his pain as if it was his own. And he couldn’t do anything about it. Only Rhy could deliver Alucard from the magic transforming him. And he could only do it out of his own free will, by making a sacrifice of something important to prove his love without being prompted to do so. This magic was dark and strong and could only be overcome by something equally strong from the bright, good side.

Another apple-cheeked princess curtsied in front of Rhy, batting her eyelids at him as she did so. But Rhy was totally unfazed, blind to all the flattery and admiration. His gaze seemed to look right through the gaudy candidates, so much so that Kell felt the need to bow down to whisper in his brother’s ear: “Could you at least try to look as if you intend to marry one of these girls?”

“Why?” Rhy whispered back.

Kell brought one hand down onto his brother’s shoulder and squeezed hard, disguising the force with which he grabbed Rhy with a fake smile. “Because it’s your duty to at least pay some respect to the efforts these ladies made to come here and present themselves.”

“You really think one of them truly cares for me? They’re only here to sit next to me on this throne. It’s all about power and wealth. Their hearts are as much into this charade as mine.” Rhy hissed, trying keep his voice down despite his frustration, but Tieren must have heard something, for he now looked over from where he stood at the base of the dais Rhy was sitting on.

“That’s the way it is with kings, brother.” Kell padded Rhy’s arm maybe a bit harder than necessary. “Now, focus!”

A cruel smile appeared on Rhy’s face. “Thank you for your support, brother.”

The herald announced yet another noble lady. Kell feared Rhy would just stand up and march out but to his relief his brother seemed to pull himself together for the next half hour, nodding and smiling while one girl after the other entered the Rose Hall.

Only when the champagne was served and the music started to play did Rhy look back up to him. “I can’t do this one moment longer. Please, find an excuse for me. I have to see… him.”

“Rhy… I thought you understood. You need to choose one of these women here as your wife. The sooner the better. We can work on everything else when the wedding is over. Otherwise Arnes risks a tremendous loss of face. And power. You know our enemies are only waiting for a sign of our weakness. You have a responsibility here.”

His brother’s dark eyes glazed over. “Whatever. I don’t care. You and Tieren, you can pick one. Who suits Arnes best. I’ll go along with everything. Anyone.” He twisted free of Kell’s grip and stood up. A few heads turned in their direction and Kell quickly put a smile on his face. He was sure he looked like an idiot.

“Rhy-“

“I just gave you card blanche. I mean it, Kell. You and Tieren decide. I’m sure you know best. I won’t object. But if you don’t want me to cause a major diplomatic incident, you have to let me leave now.”

Kell knew his brother. He knew when he was serious. So he stepped aside. “I’ll cover for you. You’ve got ten minutes.” He whispered, but he wasn’t sure if Rhy had heard him, so fast was he exiting the hall.

Just as he slipped out a side door, Tieren reached Kell.

“What’s the matter?” The Aven Essen frowned, staring after the king.

“Rhy’s just… you know… he still tires easily… after everything he’s been through…” Kell mumbled. He hated lying to Tieren but he simply couldn’t tell him the truth.

He should have known, though, that his efforts were futile. Tieren’s look was full of kind concern. “Kell, I know something’s going on. I hope you’ll tell me when you’re ready. I’m both your and Rhy’s friend. I’m here to help.”

Kell was so close to unburden himself, to tell the truth about what they’d done. But he couldn’t. It would reflect badly on Lila. She had done something forbidden by all the rules Tieren was upholding. He couldn’t snitch on her. So he just nodded, said “Thank you”, and went down the dais to mingle with the guests as a substitute for his absent brother.

Rhy conspiratorially knocked on Alucard’s door and was quickly admitted. He still had to get used to Alucard’s new… shape. Usually he wouldn’t mind a full bosom and supple thighs – but this was… strange. True, Rhy was aware that it was still Alucard under the smooth skin and long silky curls; but there were unmistakable changes – and Rhy didn’t just mean between his legs.

Alucard sounded different, smelled different. Tasted different.

Though Alucard’s personality was still there, somehow, Rhy feared he was slipping away. For example, it wasn’t only his voice that was different – the whole way he talked was becoming unfamiliar. The different words he used, the changed speech melody, the new pace and intonation caused and alienation that increasingly afflicted Rhy.

At least Alucard’s thoughts were the same as before. Though hearing them spoken in this higher, much softer voice made listening often arduous for Rhy. There was a distance developing between them despite Rhy’s effort to breach the void.

“And?” Alucard asked now, rather breathless, as he pulled Rhy inside his room. His loose hair framed his heart-shaped face and he wasn’t wearing his dress anymore, but a satin dressing gown over a long plain linen shirt. His small bare feet made him look fragile and delicate.

Rhy shrugged.

“What? Didn’t you like anyone?”

“I didn’t really look. I don’t care-“

“What do you mean, you don’t care? Rhy, we agreed you’d pick a wife tonight so the wedding preparations could start and then, afterwards, with that task out of the way, we could figure out how to proceed regarding this.” Alucard gestured down his hourglass body.

“Yeah, I know. But I just… couldn’t concentrate. I left Kell in charge. And Tieren. As it’s about politics, it might be even better if they to choose someone.” He suddenly felt so tired. He slumped down on the unmade bed.

Alucard quickly hugged him, kissed his temple, before walking over to the sideboard to fill two glasses from an already half-empty carafe.

“Here, drink.”

Rhy sighed heavily as he took the glass. “I tried to talk to Kell about how to reverse this spell. But he said he doesn’t know… I might have to ask Tieren after all-“

“No, please. From what I gathered… you have to come up with a solution yourself. It has to be your genuine idea-”

“You keep saying that, but I’m just too daft a bugger it seems. I mean… I have no magic. At all. So what can I do?” Rhy drained his glass. But the wine didn’t help. Instead of brightening his mood the alcohol just made him more tired.

“Maybe magic isn’t needed?” Alucard suggested carefully.

“But what else could reverse a magic spell? Tell me! I’d do anything.”

Alucard slowly exhaled, took another sip of wine. He had to be careful here. The wine was starting to become a much too easy consolation… he didn’t want to end up like a drunk shrewd, so he had to get a grip. He decidedly set down his glass.

“I know, my love.”

Suddenly, Rhy reach for him and threw him back on the bed, kissing him hard. “I love you. In whatever shape you come.” He undid the sash of the dressing gown, his hands roaming Alucard’s body. 

“Yes.” Alucard closed his eyes, tried to lose himself in the caress. But when Rhy’s hand slid between his legs, he pressed his thighs together, rolled over and away. “Sorry, I…”

“What?” Rhy was looking rather forlorn, his chest heaving, his bulge visible in his tight breeches.

“I can’t. Not like this.”

“I don’t mind.” Rhy was scooting closer.

“But I do. This is not me. I don’t want to sleep with you like this. It feels like… as if you were sleeping with someone else. Like cheating.” Alucard gathered his dressing gown chastely around himself and tried to ignore that strange, wet feeling between his thighs. Female bodies were rather bizarre, he realized - not for the first time in those past few days.

“Darling, please…” Rhy was pulling him into a hug, and after a moment he let him, resting his hairless cheek on Rhy’s shoulder.

“You know, sometimes I think, twelve years aren’t so bad… but then.” Alucard took a deep breath. “I remember my father yelling at me, telling me how much he despised me, that I disgusted him. I remember what he had others do to me. How much it cost me to stand up for who I am and how I love… and then I can’t…” He started to rub his now unblemished wrists.

“Shhh, I know. Seriously, I’d love you in whatever shape or size. You are… you, no matter how you look. But you have to feel like yourself, you have to love yourself as well-“

“I can’t look in a fucking mirror!” Alucard exploded, struggling free. “This is all… too much!” He grabbed his full curls with two hands and pulled hard.

“Don’t please… We’ll find a way. I figure something out. Maybe… where you got that one potion, there might be another-?“

“Don’t you mess around with more forbidden magic! Can’t you see what it does?” Alucard shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. “Rhy?” It was Kell’s voice, surprisingly gentle. “Rhy, your guests are waiting.”

Rhy frowned, got up and walked over to the door. He rested his brow against the gilded woodwork for a moment before opening.

“Thank you. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“How’s Alucard? Maybe he’d like to join the feast?” Kell tried to peer over Rhy’s shoulder. 

Rhy turned around. “You wanna come?”

Maybe it was the wine. Or the tired look in Rhy’s dark eyes. Whatever, Alucard nodded. “Just give me a few minutes to get presentable.”

He shouldn’t have done it.

All those young women were so pretty – and here was he, just pretending.

Alucard was quite aware that Rhy was staring at him, even though he was right now dancing with a young countess from the North. Underneath her rich dress her tattoos were showing, and golden streaks flashed in her red hair.

Alucard tried to melt into the shadows – only, the Rose Hall provided not many dark corners. As he was walking backwards, he bumped into a foreign courtier – from Vesk, by the look of him.

“Good evening.” The man smiled.

Alucard curtsied and looked around for an escape – but there was none. Behind him was a column, and to his right a group of gossiping chaperones discussing the chances of their wards.

The tall, blond man was looking down at Alucard with an unmistakably predatory grin. Alucard new his intentions only too well – because there had been a time when he had looked at men just like that. He also remembered both Col and Cora and decided not to piss this Veskan off – because he very likely remembered them and their fate as well. No use to cause a scandal.

“Good evening.” Alucard replied, coyly averting his gaze.

The man offered him a glass of champagne. Alucard took it.

“So, where are you from?” The Veskan asked. “Are you trying as well to entrap the king?”

“I’m… I’m not…”

“Oh, so you’re not a suitor?”

“No.” Alucard took a sip of champagne to bide his time. “I’m just… here.”

“And do you have a name?”

“Aluna. Aluna Emery.”

“Emery? Like that captain, Alucard? Wasn’t he… you know, quite close to the new king? I mean, I was here with the previous delegation and I saw a thing or two.” He winked.

“Uhm, I don’t know what you mean. I don’t live here in London, you know. I’m just a cousin.” Alucard raised his head and faced the Veskan, dropping all artificial shyness.

“Okay, so you can’t know the gossip. Sorry, but that’s just too funny. It’s been said that your cousin was fucking your king. Or vice versa. Anyway, they’re just two-“

“Why does it matter?”

“What?” The Veskan looked puzzled.

“Why does it matter if they slept with each other?”

The Veskan threw his head back and laughed. “Because your king is looking for a bride, but doesn’t he already have one? His father, now, that was a brave man, a true warrior. But his son is just a pansy, a liar, an imposter.”

Alucard balled his hands into fists, forgetting all his ladylike restraint.

“How dare you-“

“Miss Emery, Aluna, would you do me the honor of the next dance?” Suddenly, Kell was by his side, bowing, offering his hand. Alucard grabbed it, threw the Veskan a last dirty look, then turned and almost dragged Kell towards the dance floor.

“What was that about?” Kell asked under his breath. “I feared you might hit him.”

“I was close.” Alucard hissed back.

They had by now reached almost the middle of the hall. Around them, pairs twirled in a swift waltz.

Aluna curtsied, but when Kell just stood there, rigid, she grabbed his waist and pulled him close. “Lead. It’s easy, left-right-left. One, two, three…”

“I’m not good at this.” Kell stammered.

“Too bad. You asked for this. Now move.”

Reluctantly, Kell started to spin Alucard around. He stepped on Alucard’s tiny feet a few times and had trouble to move in time but no one paid them much attention.

All eyes were on Rhy, who was now dancing with another princess.

“So, have you picked someone for him yet?” Alucard asked acidly.

Kell missed another beat. “Tieren thinks a lady from the North would be ideal. Our Northern border is the one most vulnerable.” He couldn’t meet Alucard’s eyes.

“Good choice.” Alucard said after a short pause. Because it was true. Arnes needed to expanse their defenses there.

Thankfully, the music ended. Alucard curtsied again. “Thank you for this… experience.”

“Aluc-Aluna.” Kell sounded apologetic. The very last thing Alucard needed now was pity from Kell Maresh.

“I’m sorry, I have a terrible headache. Please, excuse me.” He turned and fled the Rose Hall, almost colliding with Lila at the double doors. Even she was wearing a dress, albeit a plain black one with a high collar.

“Aluna!” She called after him, but he couldn’t bear it all one second longer.

Lila’s eyes were searching the crowd for Kell, but then her gaze found Rhy. He was staring after Alucard while holding onto a fair young woman in a huge pink dress. She was saying something to him but it was obvious to Lila that Rhy wasn’t listening. Instead, he looked like a man being led to the scaffold.

“Fuck.” Lila exhaled slowly as she entered the Rose Hall, grabbing a champagne flute from a tray, downing it in one go.

She’d believed for a long time that love could be terrible, that in the end it only hurt, but if she’d needed proof, watching Rhy stare wild-eyed after Alucard would have been all the evidence she’d needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhy makes a decision...

Rhy was pacing from bed to window and back to his bed in his private chamber. His elegant burgundy velvet frock was draped over the cloth valet, the rich fabric glowing almost menacing in the fading light. He’ll have to put it on soon, but was procrastinating as long as possible.

Because this was the specially tailored coat for his engagement dinner.

The balls and festivities were over – and Tieren with the help of Kell had chosen a young Northern heiress named Mara for Rhy to marry. A pretty name for a pretty girl – tall, thick blond hair and bright green eyes, her cheeks round and red as ripe apples.

Yet Rhy could barely bring himself to be in the same room with her.

There had already been some official events they’d attended together. For example, her parents had arrived and had been greeted by Rhy to officially ask for their daughter’s hand in marriage. Then there had been the official proclamation of the betrothal – with the pair waving at their subjects from a palace balcony.

Afterwards, a weekend of celebration had been proclaimed.

Rhy knew he should have paid more attention to Mara. But the one time he’d visited her in her private quarters had been awkward. She surely was nice and intelligent – but she seemed even more at a loss as to what to do or talk with Rhy than he himself felt in her presence.

Probably no one had consulted her beforehand if she wanted to become the new queen of Arnes. Her family had just sent her to the capital in the vague hope she might succeed.

And maybe she was also aware that this marriage wasn’t really about her and her future happiness. She must be aware that this was not a love match. Rhy wouldn’t marry her because of her wit or her looks or because he liked her – he would simply take her as his wedded wife because her family was rich and loyal to house Maresh and held estates along the threatened Northern border as well as could afford 500 men under arms.

So what was the use pretending they cared for each other?

Rhy was pretty sure he’d get it up with her in bed, though. She didn’t look too repelled by him either. For the rest… they would very likely lead rather separate lives, so there was no need to get too friendly in the beginning.

But tonight he would have to sit next to her, smile, toast, listen to speeches praising them as a couple, the illustrious guests asking the Saints to bless their matrimony.

And it made Rhy sick to his stomach.

He’d also avoided meeting Alucard these past couple of days. He simply couldn’t face him. He felt like a traitor.

Lila had shot him glances whenever they’d met but she’d held her tongue. Yet her eyes had spoken plain.

She thought Rhy a coward.

Even Kell had frowned more than usual – despite having helped to choose Mara.

But what could Rhy say to Alucard to ease the pain, to soften the blow that he had to marry someone else? He remembered their last talk, ending in the fight that set all this in motion… And still, Rhy couldn’t say or do what he wanted to without abandoning his people. So he stayed mum, trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door. Rhy froze.

Did Alucard come to him to call him out on his silence, on hiding from him? He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and opened the door.

But it was Mara on the other side.

Rhy’s surprise mixed with relieve must have shown on his face because she shyly smiled up at him.

“May I come in, your Royal Highness?”

“Please, call me Rhy.” He felt himself blush a little as he stepped aside to let her in.

She kept standing close to the door, wringing her hands (so much smaller than Alucard’s, the color of skimmed milk), not meeting his eyes.

“Won’t you have a seat?” Rhy asked just to say something, pointing over to a settee by the window.

She shook her head but stopped kneading her fingers. Only then she seemed to discover that her elegant white silk robe didn’t offer her any pockets to shove her hands into, and so she started picking at the fine pearls sewed all over her full skirt.

After another ten seconds of silence she eventually spoke.

“Your Roy-… Rhy, I’ve come to ask you something. I’ve heard some talk and…,” now it was her face that changed color, “I just want you to know… of course, it’s a huge honor being betrothed to you to become queen of Arnes but… Oh, sod it!” She suddenly exclaimed, stomping her feet on the lush carpet, arms akimbo. “I tried, you see!” Now she was staring him square in the face, her green eyes flashing.

“Tried… what?” Rhy stuttered, too surprised by the sudden change in her demeanor to make a more intelligent remark.

“This!” She made a gesture towards him, then down her silk-clad body. “But this is not… Can I have a drink?” She nodded towards the carafe on the sideboard. The prospect of Alcohol shocked Rhy into motion and he quickly filled two glasses. She drowned her in one go.

“Oh, that’s better. Listen, Rhy, I have to be frank with you. I don’t love you. And I have the feeling you don’t love me either.”

Rhy was aware that he should probably protest, but his mouth stayed shut.

Mara nodded. “What we’re doing here is living our parents’ dream. At least in my case. But I think you’ve only agreed to this out of obligation to tradition as well.”

He felt his head nod out of its own accord.

“Then why are we doing this? We’ll be so miserable together. At least I will. Sorry, no offence. But I think I have to tell you the truth. There is someone else…”

Rhy experienced a feeling of relief that almost drowned out her words.

“He’s just a farm hand on one of our estates. I used to spend my summers there as a child… and then I was send there a few months ago because of the things that were happening, with the Darkness spreading and so on. The farm’s in a very remote valley. We were the only two young people there and so… things happened.” She sank down onto the small sofa after all without seeming to realize what her body was doing. “And, you see, I can’t marry you because… Sem and I were secretly married by the village priest half a year ago.” She was fumbling under her high collar to pull out a chain with a thin silver ring dangling from it. “My parents don’t know. I never thought… I never thought to be chosen as your wife, so why bother. We were biding our time. I hoped to return to Sem after a few days in London.” She looked quite miserable.

“Shit.” Rhy exhaled, then refilled their glasses. “And now?”

She shrugged. “We have to stop this. Can’t you just… I don’t know, break off the engagement?”

“But what about you? You’d be embarrassed, your family disgraced…”

“Oh, I’m sure there’s a way you could compensate my father for the humiliation. There’s nothing gold can’t heal with him. If he gets more for not marrying me he’ll happily sent me back home.”

“But on what ground can I break our engagement? I mean, I can’t tell the truth, or this will turn out badly for you…”

“But what about you? I’m neither deaf nor blind. I’ve heard about your dashing captain.” She grinned at him over the rim of her wine glass.

“My dashing captain… can’t give the realm an heir to the throne. Or maybe, right now, he could…” Rhy felt as if scales were falling from his eyes. He walked over to where his frock was hanging and put it on. “I’ll see you at the banquette. Don’t worry, I’ll sort this.”

Rhy didn’t even bother to knock on Alucard’s door.

“Come on, my dear, stop moping. Get dressed, you have an important appointment tonight.” He outright shouted as he walked in the room. “You’re still in bed?”

Alucard raised a tousled head. “What the-?“

“Shh.” Rhy shut him up with a kiss. “Ugh, when was the last time you washed? You look like a scarecrow. Come on, up you get.” Rhy grabbed Alucard’s hands and pulled him from under the covers.

He was just wearing a rather crinkled nightshirt.

“You’re letting yourself go.” Rhy stated. “I’ll get you hot water. Comb your hair.” He was already yelling for some servants down the corridor.

Alucard was standing in the middle of the room, swaying a little, raking his hands through his mane.

“Rhy, I… I haven’t seen you in days. What’s gotten into you?”

“An idea. I was an idiot. Get dressed. You’ll see. Everything will be fine after tonight.”

Alucard was shaking his head but when the pitcher of hot water arrived he still started to clean himself up.

Fifteen minutes later, Rhy was pulling a still slightly disheveled Alucard into the Grand Hall where the banquette table had been set up. Mara was already sitting in her place at the front side, her mother and father to her left. Rhy’s seat to her right was still empty. Next to it, Tieren and Kell were whispering to each other.

The heads of lords, ladies and servants turned when the young king burst into the hall, dragging behind him a befuddled young woman.

Rhy skittered to a halt, all eyes on him. With a gesture, he quieted the crowd.

He turned and his eyes found Alucard’s heart-shaped face.

“Sires, ladies! Aven Essen! Mara, my fiancée! I have an announcement to make.”

He felt Alucard’s fingers squeeze his violently. “Rhy, no!” He hissed in the soft high voice Rhy was getting used to.

But his words couldn’t stop Rhy. “I’m deeply sorry, but I can’t marry you, Mara. I hope your parents understand and accept my apology. I will gladly bestow on you the title of ‘Sister to the King of Arnes’ and grand you a generous appanage that will allow for you to settle comfortably in a quiet part of the country. Because… my heart belongs to someone else.”

A murmur was rising from the guests. Somewhere, something shattered on the floor. A woman’s shrill gasp could be heard above nervous laughter.

Yet Rhy didn’t take his eyes off Alucard, who was clutching his fingers rather painfully.

Rhy sank onto his knees.

“What are you doing?” Alucard had gone white as a sheet as he tried to prevent Rhy from kneeling on the floor by forcefully pulling at his hand. But he wasn’t as strong as he used to be in his new body.

“You are the only person in this world I love. I want to spend my life with you and no one else.”

“Rhy, you can’t-“

“I can, and I do.” Rhy raised his voice even louder. “You’ll be my rightful queen. It’s you or no-one.”

A deafening silence settled over the hall.

“No.” Alucard’s voice was shaky but loud enough to be heard.

Rhy sensed movement behind him but didn’t turn. “But don’t you love me?”

“You know I do… but not like this. I don’t want to be your… queen.”

“Can someone explain what’s going on here?” The deep angry voice came from Mara’s father but Rhy didn’t move.

“I only want you, in whatever shape you come, I don’t care about your looks-“

“Rhy, stop this-“

“I’ll stand by you the next 12 years, you can be the mother of my children-“

“Rhy, no-“

“Just say yes, please, I love you-“

“This is embarrassing and insulting!” Roared Mara’s father, and then there were chairs dragging over the marble floor as numerous guests jumped to their feet. “Who even is this woman? Where’s she from? She might be some obscure harlot for all we know, yet the king prefers her to my innocent and humble daughter?!”

“Father!” Mara’s voice, clear and firm. “Please, sit down.”

But the man’s words made Rhy get back on his feet and turn to face him. Bright hot anger welled up inside him. At the periphery of his vision he could see Kell, looking pale and ill, and Lila, smirking at the whole kerfuffle. Tieren had risen as well, but so far stayed quiet.

“She’s not a harlot. In fact, she’s even more man than you are, Sir. Are you all blind? This is the only person I’ve ever loved. Can’t you see it? This is Alucard Emery, and I’m going to marry her… him…” he started to stumble over his own words.

In the shocked silence Lila’s giggles were too loud, even as she covered her mouth with one hand. Kell had put his face in his hands. The Aven Essen was frowning as he stepped forward. Behind his back, Rhy could hear Alucard mumble a very graphic curse.

“My king… Rhy… what are you saying? Are you out of your mind? Maybe this is still the aftermath of what happened with Osaron?” Tieren sounded very worried.

“Ask Kell and Lila what they did, Tieren. I’m not suffering from anything other than these two meddling with my love life.”

Kell groaned while Lila raised her hands. “Hold your horses, Rhy-“

“If they did what I think they did,” here the Aven Essen shot an especially dark look at Lila, “you can’t marry her… him… in whatever shape or body. Forbidden magic can’t have access to the throne. Not after all Arnes went through.”

Words of agreement could be heard from the guests, some nodding their heads, others gasping in horror at Tieren’s mention of forbidden magic. That black fog was still very much alive in many people’s memory – and the devastation it had brought.

“If I can’t marry him… her… I’ll forsake the crown. Here, “Rhy touched his head, removing the thin golden headband he’d been wearing. “Find someone else who this fits.”

The crown fell to the floor, rattling on the cold marble as it rolled a few feet away. Quiet settled over the crowd. And just as Tieren wanted to speak again, a weird noise made Rhy turn back to Alucard.

His whole body was shaking, spasming as if invisible strings were pulling his limbs this way and that before he suddenly fell to the ground in a heap of dark-blue silk and taffeta.

The guests got to their feet and circled the pair while Rhy was staring in dumb shock at the crouched body in front of him.

It seemed to move on its own account, changing in front of his eyes. The face was still covered by dark hair but the bare forearms now showed the familiar silver scars again, and the ribcage had burst open the tight corset.

With a groan, Alucard sat up, rubbing his temples with strong fingers. “Oh, fuck…”

The guests stepped back, exclaiming words of anguish and surprise. Somewhere to his left, Rhy saw Kell move towards him, while Lila pushed through the crowd, kneeled down and gave Alucard a glass of wine. He spilled half of it down the front of his ruined dress but didn’t seem to care.

“Thanks to all Saints that this is over.” He said, gathering his skirts to get up, not so discreetly pressing a hand between his thighs. A lopsided grin lit up his handsome face. “I think I need to change. Excuse me.” He staggered forward.

“I’m coming with you, love.” With two quick strides Rhy was by Alucard’s side. Together, they left the hall, leaving the stunned guests behind.

In one of the poorer quarters of Red London, a young woman covered all over with silver scars was breathing her last breath. She’d never been the same after the black fog had gotten her, even though she’d been strong enough to fight it off.

She’d done it for her baby, then just a few weeks old. But caring for her little daughter had taken too heavy a toll on her.

The old haggard woman now sitting next to her death bed had found her in the streets a few days ago, both her and her child half-starved and blue from cold. The young woman had already been shivering with fever, but within her delirious words mumbled during the nights the old woman caring for her had recognized a recurring name.

_“My baby… my Sina… the king… Rhy… he needs to know… I know he’ll marry… but he needs to know… promise me… Rhy… promise…”_

The old woman was no fool, so over her last days she’d made the young mother tell her tale as best she could while coming in and out of fever attacks.

How they’d met while she’d been a waitress at some establishment frequented by the rich. How he’d flirted with her one night. How he’d pulled her in his lap and then led her to a quiet corner… how things had proceeded.

How she’d found out that she was pregnant a few weeks later.

How she’d lost her job when it started showing.

How she’d wanted to tell him but, of course, couldn’t reach him. And then the Darkness had descended… and after that, the baby had been all she had left…

Now, after the old woman had closed the younger’s eyes, she picked up the little girl from her make-shift cot in the corner of the dingy room.

“Your mum’s been an idiot. And look where it got her. Even if you’re a bastard, I’m pretty sure our new king will pay handsomely for your upbringing…”

Serious dark-brown eyes stared back up from between folds of warm wool as if she understood every word. The old woman held her close to her shriveled chest as she carried the baby over to the stove to feed her some warm milk, humming a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming soon, promised!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...

“Rhy, please, you have to listen to me!” Tieren had been knocking on the door to his bedroom for some time now, but Rhy refused to open. Instead, he pulled a pillow over his head and crept deeper under the warm, heavy blankets.

“Rhy, you really should open that door.” Alucard was stroking his back gently, perched next to on the side of the huge four-poster bed. “You’ll have to talk to him sooner or later.”

“Then let it be later.” Rhy grumbled. “I’m really not up to another lecture on responsibility and statecraft right now. I made a decision.” He sounded petulant even to himself.

The covers were pulled off of him and Alucard’s face – his familiar face with broad forehead, prominent brows and even a hint of dark stubble covering his strong jaw – appeared above Rhy.

“It’s one thing to throw your crown at the feet of the high and mighty of the kingdom in an angry fit. It’s quite another to truly abdicate.” Alucard said earnestly.

“Why do you have to be so mature?” Rhy groaned.

Alucard smiled down at him, his blue eyes warm and kind. “Come on, sit up.”

As Rhy eventually did a clean shirt hit him in the face. With a determined look, Alucard then walked over and unbolted the door.

“Please, come in, Aven Essen.”

Rhy was smoothing down his shirtfront when the high-priest entered. Alucard kept standing by the door as if to signal that he could leave to give them privacy, but Rhy shook his head and beckoned him back over. Alucard sat quietly at the corner of their bed but radiated silent yet strong support.

Tieren looked from one to the other, then sighed, fixing his gaze on his king. “Rhy, what was all that about last night?”

Rhy, who had wanted to yell and rant just a few minutes ago, now felt deflated. Alucard took his hand and squeezed his fingers.

And suddenly Tieren’s intense stare loosened his tongue. The words seemed to spill out of Rhy without pausing for breath, stumbling over each other. “I- I know you think me childish and irresponsible but- I couldn’t go through with it. That marriage- and everything.” The words came out the moment the thoughts formed in his head. “It’s all been too much. Osaron. All those people dead. It all felt like my fault. I couldn’t stop him- it. My parents being killed, my realm devastated, all the pressure mounting on me, our neighboring states greedily rubbing their hands at my perceived weakness- and Kell leaving me to clean up here, alone.” He looked at Alucard. “He’s always been there for me and when I needed him most I knew I had to allow him to go his own way… I know I’m sounding so unfair but I can’t help it. I felt so alone.” He wiped his eyes with his free hand.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Tieren asked softly.

“How could I? I wanted to prove to you and to everyone that I was fit to be king. Even without Kell. Even without magic. That I was a worthy successor to my father.”

“You are.” Tieren said vehemently.

“As I’ve showed last night when I threw my crown to the ground and pissed off everyone I needed to stabilize my reign.” Rhy laughed bitterly.

“You were in quite a state.”

“Yes! And that’s the point. I acted impulsive, entirely emotional. And I’m not sorry for it. Not really.” He glanced over at Alucard, whose face was unreadable. “You know, I think maybe Arnes is better off without me as king. Maybe even better off without a monarchy. Kell has told me about the other London, which he calls Grey London… there, the common people have a voice in government. They have a vote and there’s something called a… parliament that controls the monarch. Shouldn’t my people be involved in deciding their fates as well? After all they’ve been through?”

“Those are all very good questions and inspiring thoughts. But you can’t decide this on a whim. These things take time. Change takes time.” Tieren looked over at Alucard. “I do think that maybe, if you give it time, your people will accept the idea of a Royal Consort. If you carefully prepare them for a change in traditions and government… I’ll help you. Kell will help you as well. But for now… Even if you don’t want to marry, you have to continue to reign.” He took out from the folds of his plain tunic the delicate gold headband Rhy had so carelessly discarded last night. “Time will tell. For now, try to be a good king to your subjects. If you prove worthy of their love, they’ll accept some of your more… unusual decisions. I’m sure of it.”

Rhy looked again at Alucard, who nodded. “So, that would be okay with you. To be my… Consort for the time being?”

Alucard smiled. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to just sit here with you, like this. I see now that I let you down. I had no idea how you felt upon becoming king. I should’ve helped you but I was only thinking of me, what I was missing, that you didn’t acknowledge me the way I wanted you to.” Alucard pulled Rhy into a tight hug. “I’ll be fine with anything that gives you some peace of mind. As Tieren says, give it time…”

“I won’t do anything that hurts your feelings, Alucard. I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you.”

“Oh Rhy, I don’t think that! You were prepared to give it all up for me. But I can’t accept that. We’ll find a way. We’ve been through so much, we’ll make this work.”

Rhy nodded, pressed a kiss to Alucard’s lips, then turned back to Tieren.

“So, how can we-“

The door burst open and Kell stormed in, followed by Lila. He was carrying a small bundle in his arms that Rhy took for a pile of clothes at first sight – until a shrill scream erupted from it.

“Lila, do something!” Kell held the bundle at arm’s length in her direction but she only stepped aside, shaking her head.

“Oh, no. No, no, no! That’s none of my business.”

“It’s none of mine either.” Kell protested, looking close to panicking as the bundle started to twist and turn almost violently. The screams got louder.

“Saints!” Alucard stood up and walked over to gently grab the shaking bundle. “Have you never held a baby?” He placed the bundle in the crook of his arm and started to gently rock it. “Hello.” He cooed. 

Lila rolled her eyes.

“What have you done, brother?” Rhy smirked up at Kell who was blushing a deep scarlet that didn’t suit his ginger hair.

“I? This has nothing to do with me.” Kell was squinting at Alucard who had started to walk up and down with the baby, offering it finger to suck on. The screams abided into quiet smacks.

“Well, well, well…” Rhy was wiggling his eyebrows, grinning.

“Oh no. No!” Kell grabbed Alucard’s shoulder to stop him. “Look at it. The hair, the skin, the eyes…Alucard, unwrap it.”

“Oh, aren’t you a sweet little beauty…” Alucard’s voice changed into sing-song as he carefully removed the layers of wool and linen. A small head crowned with dark curls appeared as an olive-colored fist wrapped around Alucard’s finger.

All eyes turned to Rhy.

“What?” The smile slowly faded from his face.

“This morning, an old, poor looking woman appeared at the palace gate. She told the guards that she’d found this baby and its mother in the streets and took them in, but the mother sadly died last night. Before, she’d told the old woman that the father of the baby is, in fact, you.” Lila pointed a finger at Rhy. “The guards didn’t know what to do, especially after your scene last night, so after some back and forth they decided to alert Kell.”

“I dealt with her, the old woman, I mean. She just wanted some money. Said the baby’s name is Sina.” Kell stared at his feet, frowning one of his more serious frowns.

“I guess you got yourself a little princess after all.” Now it was Lila’s turn to grin salaciously.

“But… how…?” Rhy felt overwhelmed by this news and once again rather speechless.

Tieren coughed drily. “Do I really have to explain to you how babies are made?”

“I… no…but… I…” Rhy could only stutter. Then his gaze wandered over to Alucard. Their eyes met. Alucard was beaming down at him, shrugged and shook his head.

“By all saints, Rhy! You’ll have a lot of explaining to do, dear. But… just…Here, look at her. She’s beautiful. Aren’t you a pretty little princess?” Alucard came over to the bed and tenderly placed the baby in Rhy’s arms.

She made a little sound when she had to let go of Alucard’s finger. As she looked up at Rhy, a wrinkle formed between her dark brows. She blinked slowly, and Rhy had the feeling he was being judged.

He swallowed nervously. The room had fallen silent.

Then the little girl yawned.

Tieren bent over the two of them.

“She looks just like you when you were little.” His old face broke into a warm smile.

“But… but… I…” Forming words was still quite hard.

“I think he’ll need a moment to process it all.” Alucard didn’t take his eyes off the man holding the infant as he spoke to the group gathered around the bed. “But I’m pretty sure he’ll cope.”

“We’ll leave you to it, then.” Kell and Lila were already making for the door. Tieren stood up as well, patting Rhy’s shoulder.

“It must be quite a shock, but accept her as a gift.”

“You’ll manage. It’s just a baby after all.” Lila said over her shoulder before closing the door.

When they’d all gone, Rhy was still staring at the little human in his arms. Then he raised his head to look at Alucard, who exuded a happiness Rhy hadn't seen in him in a long time.

“I’m a father.” Rhy whispered, his voice still full of disbelief, but mixed with awe and wonder.

“We’re a _family_.” Alucard answered, sitting down behind Rhy and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!  
> See, all's well that ends well :)  
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think! I'd really like feedback on this because I've never wtitten anything like this before.  
> Thank you!


End file.
